Aaron falls in love with Jack's teacher
by cklksgrissom
Summary: What happens when Aaron Hotchner falls deeply in love with Jack's 4th grade teacher? Will it work out? How will Jack react? And will they get to be together? Rated M for sexual content but got a lot of comedy from Jack.
1. Chapter 1

BAU Unit Chief and FBI Agent SSA Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner realised what the time was and started to pack up his briefcase and laptop to leave the office. Even though it was on 2pm, he was planning on leaving in good time to go to his son Jack's school to talk with his 4th grade teacher Miss Anderson but needed time to change before he left as he wanted to go in more comfy jeans and shirt than his suit, which although comfortable for work was never completely comfortable outside work or on cases.

Since his wife Haley's murder 5 years ago, he been a single dad to his now 10 year old son Jack, who he loved with all his heart and who loved him so much. If it were not for his sister in law, and Haley's sister, and Jack's aunt, Jessica Brooks, offering to take care of Jack whenever Aaron had to work or go away on a case, he would have had to retire after Haley's death just to take care of his son. Jessica was so good to the both of them and always took Jack whenever Aaron needed her to help him out, even if it was at the last minute. It didn't matter how long the case lasted for either. She loved Jack as her own and even kept Jack to the same routine Aaron had built for him to help give him some stability whilst living at both his dad's apartment and his Aunt Jessica's house. Somehow Jack had amazed everyone, but especially his Aunt and his dad, by becoming a smart, sociable outgoing kid who loved activities like soccer and other sports and was one of the smartest kids in his 4th grade class. He couldn't believe his son even complained occasionally that his homework was too easy for him! Everyone on the BAU team had become Jack's extended little family of Aunts and Uncles and he loved them all but he still loved his dad and Aunt Jessica the best.

Even though Haley and he had been divorced before she was murdered, Jessica and Aaron had become close like brother and sister. Jessica was so great with Jack and so supportive of Aaron's job, it amazed him. She was also so kind in letting him sleep in at her house when he returned late from a case or just needed someone else to talk to. In fact, nowadays, he reckoned he had spent more nights at Jessica's house in the last few months than he had at his own apartment. Jack had his own room at his Aunt's house and Jessica always seemed to have the guest bedroom ready for Aaron, even when he called at the last second. He stayed there so often that she had insisted he leave some clothes there to wear when he came over. He even left a razor there to shave with. She had even kindly given him his own key to her house so he could use it if he needed to. Aaron had long ago provided Jessica with a key and his alarm code so she could go into his apartment if Jack needed anything she didn't have. He and Jessica got on so well that she and Aaron were more like close brother and sister than in laws.

Once he had his briefcase and laptop packed up, and with his go bag, which he'd packed with clothes to change into, and briefcase in hand, he went and popped his head into the office next door of fellow BAU team member and FBI Agent SSA David Rossi, who was also a close and old friend and the assistant coach of his son Jack's soccer team.

"Don't tell me we got a case Aaron…."

"No don't worry, just I gotta leave early. Need to go talk to Jack's teacher. Cover for me?"

"Sure. If there's no case what's the go bag for?"

"Just bought some clothes to change into before I left for the day. Even for me this suit gets uncomfortable. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure. See you Aaron…."

As he walked through the bullpen on his way out, fellow BAU team members, and FBI Agents SSA's Jennifer 'J'J' Jareau, Alex Blake and Dr Spencer Reid looked up at the boss.

"Got a case have we boss?"

"No but I'm having to leave early. Gotta go by the school."

"Jack okay?"

"Yeah, just gotta talk with his teacher. But he's fine J.J."

"I don't remember anyone saying to pack go bags before we left home this morning…."

"No they didn't. Need to change clothes before I leave. So got some jeans and stuff in the bag. But I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Sure boss. See you tomorrow."

Aaron popped into the nearby men's room, which was empty. He went into a stall and, after using the toilet to empty his bladder, he quickly changed from his suit into jeans, t-shirt and sweatshirt and put the suit into the bag. Once he put his guns back on and put his credentials, wallet, cell phone and keys in his pockets, he collected his stuff and, after washing his hands, he left the men's room, heading for the elevators, but bumping into fellow BAU team member and FBI Agent SSA Derek Morgan.

"Hey Hotch. we going on a case? And why the change of clothes?"

"Gotta leave early cos I gotta go talk to Jack's teacher. Changed from the suit before I left."

"My little man okay?"

"Yeah he's fine. But I just need to talk to his teacher about something but I do have to go so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure boss, see you."

By the time he reached his SUV in the FBI parking lot, it was 2.30. Luckily the school was no more than 20 minutes away and he managed to get to the school by 2.50, 10 minutes before the school bell rang. He parked in the visitors parking lot and, it being a warm day, he pulled off the sweatshirt before he went towards the school front desk.

"Hi, I'm Jack Hotchner's dad, Aaron Hotchner."

"Oh hi Mr Hotchner. Jack's still in class."

"Yeah I know. I came to talk to Miss Anderson about something. Would that be okay? Figured I'd catch her just after the bell rang before she left."

"That's fine Mr Hotchner. No suit today then?"

"No, changed at work before I left."

"Can you sign the visitor's log like always?"

"Sure."

He signed the visitor's log and the woman gave him a visitor's pass before he slowly went towards Jack's classroom, still having at least 5 minutes before the school bell rang. He did stop by the school vending machines and bought a bottle of water. By the time he reached the classroom door, it was 2.55, still a whole 5 minutes before the bell rang. He took a few sips of water whilst he waited.

Recently Jack had been complaining that his work was way too easy for him but when his dad had jokingly mentioned about skipping grades, Jack had become worried and had told his dad how much he wanted to stay in the 4th grade and his class. He had all his mates in his class and grade, everyone was the same age and he didn't stand out. He was happy where he was. He just wanted to stay in his class, which Aaron could see was the best thing for his son. He'd come to talk with Jack's teacher, Miss Anderson about any other possible solutions to help try to challenge Jack work wise but keep him in the 4th grade.

At exactly 3pm, the school bell rang for the end of the day and kids started to pile out of the classroom.

"Hi Jack's dad!"

"Hi Mr Hotchner! You look different. Where's you FBI suit?"

"Hey Tom, Hey Sam, do I really look that different? I changed to more comfy clothes before I left work. Am I really that predictable?"

"What's predictable mean?"

"Do you guys really only ever see me in a suit?"

"Not all the time. When we come over to play with Jack, you're wearing jeans like you are now, but you never have your gun. Have you used to shoot anyone today?"

"Not today boys. Sorry."

"Hey dad! Er….you changed I see?"

"Yeah buddy. Jeans are more comfy than the suit. I can't believe you guys expect to see me in a suit all the time!"

"That's cos you're a cool FBI Agent Mr Hotchner. Anyway we gotta go. Nice seeing you. See you tomorrow Jack!"

"Yeah see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Mr Hotchner!"

"Bye boys!"

The 2 boys ran off, leaving Jack standing by his dad.

"What are you doing here dad? And why did you change before coming? The whole school only see's you in a suit, think you'll even surprise Miss Anderson."

"I don't always wear a suit buddy. Even on cases I don't wear suit's all the time. Jeans are more comfy. I came to talk to Miss Anderson about something buddy. You okay waiting here?"

"Yeah, but okay if I run to the bathroom first dad? I'll come right back."

"Sure buddy that's fine."

Jack ran off and Aaron tapped on the door.

"Miss Anderson?"

"Hi Mr Hotchner. No work today or have you just come back from a case?"

"No, been at work and not had a case. Why?"

"You're not wearing a suit. Surprised that's all."

"I don't wear a suit all the time. I just changed before I left the office. Jeans are more comfy than suits all the time. But can I have a word about something?"

"Sure Mr Hotchner, take a seat."

Aaron sat down in the chair besides Miss Anderson's desk, facing her.

"So what can I do for you?"

"It's about Jack."

"As I expected. He seems okay. Why is there something going on?"

"No but how's he doing in class?"

"Extremely well. He's incredibly smart. I'm actually struggling to find work he can't do."

"I know. He actually complains that he finds the work too easy and finds the homework easy."

"If I didn't think it wasn't in his best interest to keep him in this class, I might of suggested he skip to the next grade but I don't want to unsettle him or upset him, especially given his past and the tragic murder of his mom."

"Yeah I really would rather he stayed in the class. He really wants it so bad. He's happy, has all his mates here, all the kids are the same age and he keeps saying he doesn't want to stand out or be different. All of which I completely agree with. So if the school wants to try and have him skip grades, I'll refuse to let them. I want him to stay in the 4th grade where he's really happy."

"I agree with you there Mr Hotchner. It wouldn't be fair on him to make him move. He's a happy, well adjusted, very sociable, settled student who always wants to learn. I wouldn't want to disrupt that. He's already had enough upheaval in his young life. And I know you and his aunt take such great care of him and do your best for him given your circumstances and he's simply a great kid."

"Thank you Miss Anderson. I appreciate that. So is there anything the school can do to challenge him work wise but where he'd still stay in this class? I don't want him to move grades but I want him to at least feel challenged by the work. I know you do your best and are a great teacher. Jack likes you as a teacher. I know you and the school do your best for him and do want to help him learn. And I really appreciate that. I'm just wondering if there are any possible solutions to keep him in this class but where he can feel challenged and have work he actually struggles with….?"

"Dad, can I have some money?" Jack popped his head round the door.

"Money? Why'd you need money buddy? I'm taking you home, don't worry. You don't have to catch a bus."

"To buy a soda from the machine. I'm thirsty. Oh hi Miss Anderson. Sorry for interrupting. So dad can I?"

"Sure buddy…" Aaron stood up and pulled his wallet out of his pocket and handed Jack, who had run into the room, a few coins.

"This be enough?"

"Yeah plenty. Thanks dad. Bye Miss Anderson. Sorry again for interrupting."

"That's okay Jack, we were just talking about you. How about after you've bought your soda, you come back in here and join us? You can drink the soda in here and help us find solutions for you."

"I can really drink the soda in class? You never let us drink in class Miss Anderson."

"Class is over for the day Jack. Go get your soda and come back."

"Would you anything Miss Anderson?"

"Sure. Get me a soda too…" She went to get out her purse but Aaron still had his wallet in his hand.

"Here buddy, this should cover both sodas. You can keep the coins."

"Thanks dad."

"Yeah thank you Mr Hotchner."

"What soda do you want Miss Anderson?"

"Sprite please Jack."

"You want anything dad?"

"Nah I'm good. Got this water….you just go get the sodas and come back here. Okay buddy?"

"Okay dad. Thanks."

Jack ran out of the room and Aaron put his wallet back into this pocket before sitting back down.

"Thanks Mr Hotchner. Good of you."

"No problem Miss Anderson. So is there any solutions to Jack's problem?"

"Might be a couple but why don't we wait until he comes back, run them past him at the same time?"

"Sure…."

"So why'd you change out your suit? You always wear a suit when you've come to see me…."

"Suits are uncomfortable. Even for me."

"Would you possibly mind excusing me for one quick second?"

"Sure you okay Miss Anderson?"

"Yeah, just gotta nip to the ladies room. I'll be right back Mr Hotchner."

"Sure, and call me Aaron if you want."

"Thanks Aaron. Tell Jack I'll be right back…"

She left the classroom. Jack returned first.

"Dad, where's Miss Anderson? You didn't kill her did you? She wasn't the next unsub was she dad?"

"No buddy don't worry. She just had to nip to the bathroom."

"Teacher's need the bathroom too? Wow never knew that!"

Aaron could only laugh at his son's joke.

"Yeah buddy, they are human too, just like you and me."

Just then Miss Anderson returned.

"Oh hi Jack. Sorry about that."

"I thought teachers didn't ever need to pee at school? Thought you guys sat in the classroom all day and didn't move? Everyone thinks that's what you do Miss Anderson. Oh here's your sprite Miss Anderson. Got one too."

"You kids think that all I do all day is sit in this classroom and don't move?"

"Yeah. We never see you leave. Sorry Miss Anderson to say this but sometimes me and my mates wonder if you're human like us….."

"That's okay Jack. I think most kids don't think they're teacher is human like they are but I promise you we are. Thank you for the soda though."

"You're welcome Miss Anderson."

"Why don't you pull up a chair beside your dad? And we guys can talk…."

"I'm not in trouble am I Miss Anderson? I mean Sam wrote that note not me, honest! And it was only for George…."

"Don't worry Jack, you're not in trouble, not in the slightest and I do recognise Sam's handwriting. Tess might interested to see that note….."

"Who's Tess Miss Anderson?"

"Tess is a girl in our class. George likes her but she's got cooties….all girls have cooties and we have to stay away from them…."

"Oh right cootie's. NOW I remember the 4th grade!"

"You were in the 4th grade once dad? Wait, you were 10 once?"

"Yeah buddy, I too was once 10 and in the 4th grade. So was Miss Anderson. So was Aunt Jess. Every grown up was once 10 and in the 4th grade buddy."

"But you guys are old…..wait you were once a kid too Miss Anderson?" Jack pulled up a chair beside his dad and sat down, facing Miss Anderson.

"Yeah Jack. I too was a kid once like you."

"That's just way too weird to think about….weird enough thinking about dad once being 10, but my teacher…."

"You know Principal Woods was once 10 and in the 4th grade too….."

"No way! Principal Woods was never a kid!"

"Yeah buddy he once was a kid like you are."

"Weird. Way too weird. So what were you guys talking about? And why do I need to be in the classroom when class is over?"

"We were talking about you buddy. I was telling Miss Anderson about how you keep complaining how the work is too easy for you. She agrees with me that its best for you if you stay in this class with your mates but we were gonna try to figure out solutions so that you really feel challenged by the work and actually have work that you find hard."

"I do want that. Why is the too work too easy Miss Anderson? I thought school work was meant to be hard. But it's way too easy, at least for me. The other guys always complain that it's too tough."

"You find it easy cos you're so smart Jack, which is the problem. I do really want to keep you in this class, honest, and think it is in your best interest for you to stay in the 4th grade with your mates. But I do want you to have work that you feel challenged by and have to work at."

"Shame Uncle Spencer can't be my teacher dad. His work I find hard…."

"Who's Uncle Spencer Jack?"

"He's on my BAU team. He's actually called FBI Agent SSA Dr Spencer Reid but we know him as boy genius. Graduated high school in Las Vegas when he was 12. He's a child prodigy and a genius, well book smart genius, but a genius."

"Really. What's his IQ?"

"187. He's got an eidetic memory and can remember EVERY word he reads. He can read 20,000 words a minute! He's only about 32 but he's got 2 B.A's AND 3 P.H.D's!"

"Wow! He is smart!"

"Yeah smarter than me Miss Anderson. Smarter than you too and we guys think you know everything. Although dad's smarter than you too, he seems to know everything about anything!"

"I don't know everything buddy."

"Yeah you do dad! You're smarter than all the bad guys you catch. What is it they say you are again? That thing for your job and what everyone on the team is?"

"Profiler?"

"Yeah that's it. But you're the smartest profiler on the team. Dad here is the Unit Chief and team leader. He's their boss!"

"Really?"

"Yeah but I have bosses too buddy, like your Uncle Matt, he's my boss. And even he has bosses. The only one in the FBI who doesn't have a boss is the director."

"Who's Uncle Matt?"

"Oh sorry, he's our Section Chief, FBI Agent SSA Matt Cruz, he's a good guy and good friend. Everyone likes him."

"Uncle Derek doesn't like hanging around with him dad!"

"That's cos he doesn't want to hang around with his section chief buddy! Uncle Derek is on my BAU team, and is FBI Agent SSA Derek Morgan. We all call him Morgan."

"And they all call you Hotch dad!"

"Yeah buddy they do. But that's been my nickname for years. Everyone in in FBI calls me that, even Matt."

"Uncle Dave calls you Aaron most time dad."

"That's cos we're old friends. He does call me Hotch a lot at work buddy. Uncle Dave is FBI Agent SSA David Rossi, who's the senior agent on our team."

"How come their all uncles if they're members of your team?"

"Our BAU team is like family to every one of us. Everyone on the team loves and really cares about everyone else and they love and really care about Jack, and Henry. The boys call everyone on the team either aunt or uncle."

"Henry La Montague?"

"Yeah, J.J's son. Or FBI Agent Jennifer Jareau, but we all call her J.J. She's member of our BAU team. Jack and Henry are best mates, even though there's almost a 5 year age gap."

"So there's 5 of you on your team?"

"No there's 6 on dad's team, well if you don't count Uncle Matt or Aunt Penny. But Aunt Alex is on dad's team."

"Aunt Alex is fellow BAU team member FBI Agent SSA Alex Blake. She's actually a linguistics professor at Georgetown University in her spare time, which isn't that much given our jobs. Aunt Penny is our BAU technical analyst and computer whizz kid Penelope Garcia. She used to be a hacker before she recruited to the FBI to work as our technical analyst but she's a great laugh, she can find out anything and she loves the boys. She and Spencer are actually Henry's god parents….so can we get back on track?"

"Hacker? Wow! Of course we can Aaron…."

"Dad, why's Miss Anderson using your first name? I thought she called you Mr Hotchner?"

"I told her she could call me Aaron if she wanted to buddy. Less formal. See too much formality in the office. So solutions to my son's wizard brain?"

"I have thought up 3 possible's, but there maybe more. I was gonna chat with some colleagues to see if they had any other suggestions. The first is to have Jack stay in the class but attend a couple or few classes a week in the 5th grade for things like maths, science and other subjects. I could make sure the 5th grade teacher didn't treat Jack here any different and knew exactly what stuff I'd been teaching him so that anything they taught you Jack would just be carrying on from what you've been learning here. But you could still return to this class after the few different lessons, which, like here would only be for a certain amount of time each day so you could you still spend most of your day in here with your mates. I know you don't want to stand out or be different and I completely understand that. We could work out a way whereby you going to a 5th grade lesson was no big thing, maybe even going to the class between recess and lunch or something like that. And when you returned to the classroom, I could just ignore you and you could just slip back into your seat and I'd treat you like any of the others."

"That would still make me stand out and sitting in a classroom full of 5th grade kids is a little scary, even for me."

"They're only a year or two older than you. And I'd make sure that the teacher made sure none of the classmates were ever mean to you and that you didn't feel threatened or got bullied. That and you could go to them for help, as well as asking the teacher. We'd make sure we did everything we could to make it so that you fitted in to both places and going to the classes was no big thing."

"Maybe I'm not sure. What about the other possibilities Miss Anderson?"

"The second one is where you stay in the class….."

"I'm liking this one already…."

"You haven't heard what I'm about to say…."

"You've said I get to stay in the class…."

"You get to stay in the class for the whole day…."

"Liking it even more…."

"Let her finish buddy…."

"Sorry dad. Sorry Miss Anderson…."

"That's okay Jack, as I was saying, you get to stay in the class all day BUT instead of 4th grade work, I could get 5th grade work from one of the 5th grade teachers and give you that work to do instead."

"That sounds good. I don't mind doing 5th grade work. And if I got stuck, you would still help me wouldn't you? I wouldn't have to go to the 5th grade teacher if I got stuck on the work would I?"

"No Jack I could still help you. But the 5th grade work might be a little more difficult for you than what I've got for you in the 4th grade. I'd make sure whatever 5th grade work I gave you fitted in with what I was teaching in the lesson so that you'd still have the same work as your mates, but it would be at a 5th grade level instead of the 4th grade level your mates were doing. The worksheets would look the same and I could co-ordinate with the 5th grade teachers so that I could still teach you what I would be teaching your mates but the work would be 5th grade work."

"What's co-ordinate mean?"

"Work together, like a partnership or a team."

"Oh right. Like you and your team do."

"Kinda buddy. So you like that idea?"

"None of my mates would know would they? That I was doing 5th grade work?"

"No Jack, though then you might find 5th grade easy, but we'll cross that road when we come to it…."

"And I'd get to stay in class, and you'd treat me like the others and I wouldn't stand out?"

"That's right."

"I REALLY like that idea. I don't care if I find 5th grade easy. So far 4th grade has been a piece of cake!"

"You might like to hear my 3rd possible solution but I'd work on getting that second solution in place."

"So what's the 3rd option Miss Andrews?"

"Well, this one might make you stand out but you could stay in class but instead of doing work….."

"I wouldn't have to do work?"

"No, you'd still do the work but cos you finish so quickly you could then go and help your mates get their work done and help them with any problems. Be a teacher's aide in a way. But you'd be helping your mates who might be struggling with the work."

"I could move around the classroom and chat to my mates?"

"Help them Jack. Like a tutor. Like what I do when I go round helping the others, you could do the same and just go round helping ANY of the kids, including the girls, do their work."

"I kinda like this one but why the girls? Girls have got cooties, and we boys have to stay away from them….we don't want cooties. I don't mind helping the others and my mates. But that would make me stand out….I don't stand out dad. I like being one of the guys and just being one of the class. Can we go for the second one? I'm not bothered about when I finally get into 5th grade, like you said we can cross that road when we come to it. But I don't mind doing 5th grade work. As long as I'm no different and don't stand out and no one knows my work is different AND I get to stay in the class all day and get to stay in the 4th grade, I'm happy."

"So would you like to do that buddy?"

"Yeah, sounds perfect. Can we go for that Miss Andrews?"

"We sure can Jack. That okay with you Aaron, I mean Mr Hotchner?"

"You can still call me Aaron, but yeah sounds perfect. But I wouldn't want to make any more work for you. Surely you have enough to do and to deal with."

"I don't mind really. It's no trouble. I just want to help Jack learn and I want him to be challenged. I'll start setting everything up and talk to the principal and the 5th grade teachers, see if we can't come up with a perfect 5th grade work solution for Jack so that everything I gave him fitted in with the lessons. But I'll work it out. It might take a week or two Jack so you'll have to bear with me."

"That's okay. Thanks Miss Andrews."

"Yeah Thank Miss Andrews. Let me know how things work out…." Aaron took a business card out of his wallet and wrote his cell phone number on the back before handing her the card.

"Sure Aaron. Thanks for coming in though. I'll talk with Principle Woods and the 5th grade teachers and let you know what possible solutions we've come up with. But I'm glad that I've finally found a solution that's perfect for Jack and where he's happy. But I really do think you should consider getting Jack's I.Q tested. He's so smart it would be worth it, really. I'd just hate to have a great kid like Jack fall through the cracks of the public school system."

"Maybe, I'll think about, but thank you. That solution sounds perfect. Let me know how things work out."

"Sure. Will do. So I'll see you tomorrow Jack?"

"We got school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, today is only Wednesday…."

"Aww…I was really hoping it was Friday. Dad is Uncle Dave ready for the soccer season on Sunday? And you ready?"

"Yeah buddy we're both ready. The other teams won't know what's hit them."

"Dad here is my team's soccer coach and Uncle Dave is our assistant coach. Cool or what? We keep winning games cos we're so good!"

"I didn't know you played soccer Jack? And I certainly didn't know you were his team's coach…"

"The other parents just stand there on their cell phones. They asked me as I at least got involved in the games. Been the coach for a couple of years. Dave's always been my assistant coach. He comes up with great strategies for winning. He's Italian and soccer is in his Italian blood!"

"So your team is the best Jack?"

"We think so. So far no team has beat us. We're awesome! Dad here is an awesome coach. He helps us warm up and tells us exactly what to do, shouting a lot but it works, along with Uncle Dave's great planning. Oh and my soccer skills and my teams soccer skills. We didn't start winning games until Dad here and Uncle Dave became our coaches. Now we're unbeatable aren't we dad?"

"We sure are buddy."

"What's you team's name?"

"Dad changed it. Now we got a cool name. We're the FBI super dudes. Cool or what?"

"FBI Super Dudes? Where'd that name come from?"

"FBI cos that's where me and Dave work, and everyone thinks the FBI is cool, super is short for super heroes, cos that's what Jack and all the kids see us as and dudes is Jack's idea. But it's a good one cos they are super dudes! You really should watch him play one day. He is such a good player. Scores most of the goals and last year was his whole team voted him top player and MVP!"

"Wow, I'd like see you play one day Jack."

"But you're my teacher. I only wanna see you in school….."

"We don't have to hang out but I'd like to see your team play one day…."

"We play games up at the soccer fields on Sunday mornings between 10 and 12. Games start at half 10 but we have to get there before half 10 to get sorted and warmed up."

"Dad, she'll see you in your soccer gear….."

"You wear soccer gear?"

"Team shirt yeah. Dave does too. But we both wear jeans. Only Jack and the team wear soccer shorts. In the summer when it's warm, I'll wear shorts. But I like to run around and warm up with the team. I go running most days anyway and love to run."

"I'm not doing anything this Sunday. I might come and watch you guys. What colours do you wear?"

"Black and red"

"You can't miss us anyway not with dad's shouting and our winning ways on the pitch!"

"In that case I'll come watch you guys play Sunday."

"Dad did you have to invite my teacher to my soccer game?"

"Sorry buddy, just happened. But I'll see you Sunday Miss Andrews. Come on buddy, we'd best be going. But thanks Miss Andrews and I'll see you Sunday. You can meet Dave as well."

"Looking forward to it. I'll see you tomorrow and the next day Jack, when, yes you do have school but then I'll see you play on Sunday."

"Don't tell my mates you're gonna be at my soccer game will you? They'll think there's something going on and that's just weird. Your my teacher. You need to stay in the classroom…."

"Don't worry Jack, we'll keep it between ourselves. Do any of your mates in this class play on your team with you?"

"Yeah, Sam, Tom, Tony, and George…..they're good players….although I'm still better. But George is a good goalie. Saves a lot of goals. I hope they don't see you….that would be weird…"

"Don't worry Jack I won't be seen near you."

"Your boyfriend might enjoy the game too by the way. It is a laugh as Jack's team beats the other team every time."

"I don't er…have one. Be nice to meet your girlfriend though."

"Don't have one."

"Dad you haven't had one since Beth and that was like 3 years ago. The only women you see now are Aunt Jess, Aunt J.J, Aunt Alex and Aunt Penny."

"Hey I'm not that sad buddy. I just work a lot and the rest of my time I'm your dad. But sure come to the game Miss Andrews. You might even bump into J.J and Will, Henry's parents. Will's a good friend to all of us and Jack calls him Uncle Will. Sometimes the others come to the games too. Matt loves soccer. James Blake, who's a doctor and Alex Blake's husband, loves coming to games when he's in town as he teaches at Harvard University. He always drags Alex with him! Dave is there of course and Morgan loves watching Jack play and Spencer goes cos Henry makes him as he wants his god father to watch his games, though I think Spencer would rather be somewhere else. Garcia loves coming to the games and cheering them on. Come to think of it everyone loves going to the soccer games, even Jess, sometimes….might see if she'll come to the game on Sunday."

"Wow the whole team goes to most of the games?"

"Seem to. Spencer, me, J.J, Will, Dave, are always there and the others come as and when. If you wanna meet them I can see if they will come. I think James is in town this weekend."

"Is Uncle James coming to the game?"

"Probably I can ask Alex buddy."

"Cool. And if Henry drags Uncle Spencer along Miss Andrews can meet the smartest guy in the FBI, maybe even the world!"

"I'd love to meet him Jack."


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, after Jack had gone to bed, Aaron was sitting checking his email, and only then realising that Jack's teacher, Miss Andrews, was, in fact, very good looking. He couldn't believe, that after all this time of having to meet up with her to talk about Jack, that, only now did he find her attractive!

The next day, at work, Aaron was sitting in his office when he decided to log on to the internal FBI messaging chat system and was logged on whilst trying to look through a file, not realising that all the BAU team, plus Matt were also logged in.

ROSSI: Hey Hotch, how'd it go yesterday?

HOTCH: Fine. So are you working or chatting?

ROSSI: Taking a break

REID: Hey Hotch, so how did it go with Jack's teacher yesterday?

HOTCH: Fine, was trying to figure out solutions to help Jack as he finds 4th grade work too easy

ROSSI: He finds 4th grade work easy?

HOTCH: Yeah, actually complains work is too easy

J.J: Hey Hotch. Jack ok?

HOTCH: Hey J.J Yeah he's fine.

J.J: What happened with his teacher?

HOTCH: She's going to sort out giving him 5th grade work whilst his class do 4th grade work

J.J: Why?

HOTCH: 4th grade work way too easy for him.

J.J: How smart is he?

HOTCH: Very. Spencer how'd you go about getting your IQ tested?

REID: School did it.

HOTCH: Oh right. Miss Andrews suggested getting Jack's IQ tested as he's so smart

HOTCH: So you ready for Sunday Dave?

ROSSI: What's happening Sunday?

HOTCH: Soccer. Start of season

ROSSI: Oh yeah. I'm ready, Are you?

HOTCH: Yeah

MORGAN: Hey Hotch. How'd it go with school?

HOTCH: Read above. Not repeated self

BLAKE: Hey Hotch, just read above, unlike Morgan. You should really get Jack's IQ tested. Be interesting to

see how smart he is compared to Spencer.

HOTCH: Yeah gonna look into it. Is James around this weekend?

BLAKE: Yeah. Why?

HOTCH: Is he coming Sunday to watch soccer?

BLAKE: If he knows it's on, we'll be there

HOTCH: J.J, has Henry got a game Sunday?

J.J: Yeah, me, Henry, Will and Spencer will be there

SPENCER: Did I say I was going?

J.J: Henry says you are. Will pick you up at 10.

SPENCER: Fine.

GARCIA: Hey guys. Been reading above. Hotch I will be there to cheer them on. So will chocolate thunder

MORGAN: Who said anything about me?

GARCIA: I did. You are coming.

MORGAN: Fine. How's the team doing?

HOTCH: Great. Looking forward to start of season. Dave you got strategies planned I hope?

DAVE: Sure have. Keeping them secret until Sunday.

CRUZ: Hey Hotch. So Jack's really smart?

HOTCH: Yeah, seems like it. You coming soccer on Sunday? Everyone else is

CRUZ: Sure I'll be there. I love soccer. Especially watching both boys play.

HOTCH: Brilliant. You guys can all meet Jack's teacher. Somehow she ended up getting invited to watch

DAVE: You invited Jack's teacher?

HOTCH: Yeah, not sure how it happened.. Blame Jack, he was asking if you and me were ready for Sunday.

Kinda went from there.

MATT: What's her name?

HOTCH: Miss Andrews

MORGAN: Miss?

HOTCH: Yeah. Not married as far as I know. You guys can meet her on Sunday.

MORGAN: What's she look like?

HOTCH: You know how many times I've had to go see her?

DAVE: Quite a few. Why?

HOTCH: Only just realised last night that she's good looking.

DAVE: You only just realised that?

HOTCH: Yeah. What's more she doesn't have BF and now knows that I don't have GF, and thanks to Jack she knows I haven't had GF since Beth, 3 years ago.

MORGAN: You haven't had a GF in 3 years Hotch?

HOTCH: Nope. Too busy with this job and being single dad. Don't have time.

MORGAN: So what does she look like?

HOTCH: Caucasian. Brunette. Approx. 35 to 40. Green eyes. In shape. Good looking. Surprised she's not got BF

J.J: Can't believe you fancy your son's 4th grade teacher.

HOTCH: Nor can I. Seen her quite a few times when gone to talk to her at the school but only just realised.

Weird.

J.J: You know there's nothing to say you couldn't date Miss Andrews

HOTCH: Jack. Can't date her otherwise Jack will be upset and unhappy that I'm dating his teacher. Anyway don't have time as either at work or with Jack.

MORGAN: Can I date her?

HOTCH: NO Morgan. You want to upset Jack and have him mad at you?

MORGAN: Fair point. Will promise not to hit on her.

HOTCH: Garcia?

GARCIA: Yeah boss?

HOTCH: Make sure Morgan keeps promise not to hit on Miss Andrews

GARCIA: You got it boss. By the way her first name is Emma

HOTCH: Are you looking her up?

GARCIA: Quick check. Oh do you know she lives in apartment building next to your apartment building?

HOTCH: No and never seen her outside school. You lot better promise not to tell Jack she lives so close. He'd demand we move!

GARCIA: Promise boss so how come you've never seen her outside school when she lives so close?

HOTCH: Dunno. Never have. Can you txt me her address so Jack stays clear?

GARCIA: Sure. Done and done. Wonder if she knows you and Jack live so close. Surprised she's never seen you guys.

HOTCH: So am I. But due to job not there 2 much and Jack at Jessica's a lot. Reminds me I'll ask her if she wants to come on Sunday. Dave do you need a lift?

ROSSI: Don't need lift but will take it if on offer

HOTCH: Pick you up at say 9.45? Need get there early to sort out as start of season.

ROSSI: Fine with me.

HOTCH: If Jess coming will pick her up on way

ROSSI: Fine.

HOTCH: You still coming back after soccer to hang out Dave?

ROSSI: Sure I always do. Tell Jack I got a new DVD for him. Got that Planes movie that has just come out

HOTCH: Thanks Dave. I'll tell him

HOTCH: So see you all on Sunday?

ROSSI: We'll all be there. Garcia will make sure Morgan comes. Henry will make sure Spencer comes.

CRUZ: Blake can I get lift? Save driving.

BLAKE: Sure. Pick you up at 10. James likes to get there earlier than later.

GARCIA: Choc thunder? Will pick you up at 10. B ready or I'll be unhappy and won't speak to you.

MORGAN: Sure. I'll be ready.

When he'd gone to pick up Jack from Jessica's house that night on his way home from work, he'd knocked at the door like usual before Jess answered it.

"Hey Aaron. Jack's just packing his backpack. You coffee whilst you wait?"

"Please. Actually there's something I need to talk to you about. So mind if we stay for dinner and me and Jack can tell you as we eat?"

"Sure. That's fine. Be nice to have company, well adult company. Not that Jack's not fun at dinner but sometimes even I prefer to talk to an adult."

"Fair enough. Why I like work so much sometimes. Can talk to and hang out with a cool bunch of grown-ups. Not that I'd ever not wanna hang out with Jack. I love all the time I spend with Jack and wish I could have more time but it's nice to watch what you say and everything.

"HI DAD!"

"Hey buddy! Have a good day at school?"

"Yeah it was alright. Least Miss Andrews didn't say anything about what was talked about yesterday…"

"That's good. So we're gonna stay here for dinner buddy and we can tell Aunt Jess all we talked about yesterday with Miss Andrews and how she's gonna help you with work you find harder."

"Cool. Tonight's meatloaf night. Are you coming to see me play soccer on Sunday Aunt Jess? It's the first game of the new season…please say you'll come."

"I'll be there Jack."

"Cool."

"In that case Jess, me, Jack and Dave will pick you up at say 9.50 ish? It's the start of the new season so I need to get there a little earlier to sort stuff out."

"That's fine Aaron."

"And before you say anything, especially what I think you're gonna say, can you save it until we tell Aunt Jess the whole story? Don't want to ruin any surprises do we buddy?"

"No dad, we don't. What time's dinner Aunt Jess?"

"Bout an hour boys?"

"Sure. Mind if I change clothes with some stuff I keep here?"

"Sure. That's fine."

"Like what you did yesterday dad?"

"Yeah buddy. Jeans are much more comfortable. So do I need to ask if you've got any homework buddy?"

"Reading a couple of chapters of a book. Can I read them to you while we wait for dinner?"

"Sure. I'd love that. Whilst I quickly get changed, you go grab the book and meet me downstairs?"

"Sure dad. Aunt Jess can I have glass of juice? I'll be back down in a minute…."

"Sure Jack, I'll get it whilst you get your book."

"Thanks Aunt Jess."

"I'll get you a coffee too while you change Aaron…."

"Thanks Jess. Be back down in a second"

"Sure. See you guys in a second then….."

Aaron and Jack went upstairs where, after nipping to use the bathroom, he went into the guest bedroom and changed from his work suit into jeans and t-shirt before collecting his suit clothes together and heading back downstairs. He had a lockbox safe in his SUV in which he could keep his guns and credentials safe in his SUV, though he always took them up to his apartment when he got back home. But he could keep them safe when he was doing things like hanging out at Jessica's house, going to soccer, etc.

"Hey buddy, I'm just gonna go put this suit stuff in the SUV, I'll be right back though."

"Sure dad."

Over a delicious dinner of meatloaf, mashed potatoes, carrots and gravy, Aaron and Jack had told Jess of the day before.

"I can't believe everyone at the school, including all the kids, always expect to see me in a suit. Like that's the only thing I wear…."

"Maybe cos it is…..that and you do go to the school straight from the FBI offices…."

"I did yesterday. Just changed before I left."

"Why after all the times you gone to the school from the BAU before is this the first time you've ever changed to jeans and t-shirt before going? Normally you wait until you get home before you change."

"I wasn't sure how long I'd be sitting there chatting for. Did end up being a while so I'm glad I wasn't wearing the suit."

"We were there so long that I found out that Miss Anderson is human and that teachers do need to go pee!"

"Buddy that wasn't that long after I started talking to her. And it cos she and I were waiting for you to come back with the sodas. You can still keep whatever change you got left with."

"Thanks dad"

"You thought Miss Anderson wasn't human Jack?"

"That's right but all the kids don't think the teachers are human and we never see them leave the classroom all day so we always think they never have to go pee like we do. Still think it's weird thinking of her, Principal Woods and dad once being 10 and in the 4th grade. Surely grown-ups weren't ever kids…."

"I was a kid once Jack. AND I was once 10 and in the 4th grade like you."

"You? 10? In the 4th grade? A kid? No way!"

"Yes way. So what did you boys and Miss Andrews talk about?"

"You know how Jack here has been complaining how the 4th grade work is always too easy for him?"

"Yeah, can't believe you complain the work is too easy. Just wait until have work you find hard, THEN you'll be complaining!"

"But it is way too easy and I'm bored a lot. But Miss Anderson has found me a solution."

"And what's that then?"

"Jack's gonna stay in his 4th grade class but Miss Andrews, with the help of the 5th grade teachers and a lot of co-ordination between the 5th grade teachers and her, will give Jack here 5th grade work to do in class when the others are doing their 4th grade work. She'll even make sure the work he gets goes with whatever she's teaching them. That and none of the others will know his work is different. Not sure how it's gonna work out but it sounds a good idea. She's gonna let me know what she, the principal and the 5th grade teachers can come up with in terms of plans and stuff."

"She'll let you know?"

"Yeah, gave her my card with my cell number on the back."

"You weren't hitting on Miss Andrews were you Aaron?"

"Yeah you weren't hitting on my teacher were you dad? Did think it was a bit strange…."

"No Jack don't worry I wasn't hitting on her. It's just so that she can keep me informed about how this 5th grade work thing is gonna work out."

"That's good. At least it's not as weird as her coming on Sunday! I still can't believe you invited to my soccer game on Sunday dad! Teacher's stay in the classroom. I don't wanna see her at soccer too! Tom, Tony, Sam and George and any other kids from our school, including Henry will see her and think it's weird!"

"You invited Miss Andrews to your soccer game on Sunday Aaron?"

"I blame this one here…." He nodded at Jack " He asked me in front of her if Dave and me were ready for Sunday for soccer. But that was after I'd ended up telling her about the team cos she got a little confused every time Jack mentioned an aunt or uncle. She does wanna meet Spencer though. Oh buddy I forgot everyone's coming on Sunday. Henry's also got a game, so they and Spencer will be there, me and Dave will be there of course, along with Aunt Jess, James is in town so he and Alex will come, Matt's coming and Morgan is being bought by Garcia. So everyone's coming."

"Awesome."

"And they know they can meet Miss Anderson…."

"You told them dad?"

"Sorry buddy. Garcia found some stuff out you won't want to know about her….."

"Like what dad?"

"Put it this way she doesn't live that far from us buddy…."

"WHAT? We HAVE to move dad! I can't live close to my teacher! HOW close does she live to us dad?"

"VERY. You know the apartment building opposite ours buddy….?"

"Dad we are SO moving!"

"Sorry buddy. Only found out today!"

"But I can't live that close to Miss Anderson!"

"I'm just surprised we've never seen her when she lives so close."

"That's cos we're never there dad! Well not much….."

"Miss Anderson lives in the apartment building opposite yours Aaron?"

"Apparently but the address seems familiar. Too familiar to be that building. Can't work it out…."

"You have her address written down?"

"Yeah, here take a look. Garcia texted me the address just of curiosity and so we could avoid her…"

He showed Jess the text on his cell phone.

"I think Garcia got it slightly wrong… in terms of buildings….Jack you'll have to move now….sorry…."

"WHAT? Dad do NOT tell me she lives in our apartment building?"

"I didn't know that. Thought the address looked familiar."

"Aren't you guys in apartment 45?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Same floor…."

"DAD! We need to move. Or she does! Please?"

"Hang on a minute. 46? That can't be right! We've never seen her!"

"She lives NEXT door? Dad please can we move? Tonight?"

"Sorry buddy but no we can't. We're too settled!"

"Aunt Jess can me and dad move in here? Tonight?"

"Sorry buddy but we have to go home…."

"But I know now that I live right door to my teacher!"

"Sorry buddy. I didn't know."

"You guys have never seen her outside school?"

"Nope, never. It's weird. But we are hardly ever there and we get back a little late anyway. But this is unbelievable….it's amazing we haven't bumped into her yet. How she lives in the apartment right next door and we've never known is beyond me."

"Do we have to go home tonight?"

"Yeah buddy I'm afraid we do. But it'll be okay. We haven't seen her yet and we probably never will, well apart from on Sunday…."

"Oh man. I live next door to my teacher! That's way too weird!"

"Would you guys excuse me for a minute. I'm gonna call Garcia…tell her she made a little mistake in the building….."

He went into the living room and dialled Garcia's number….

"Hey Sir Hotch please don't say we got a case?"

"Don't worry Garcia we haven't. But you know when you found out Miss Anderson's address earlier for me?"

"Yeah why? You want to go visit her?"

"We probably can now Jess has realised why the address looked so familiar to me. You thought she lives in the apartment building opposite didn't you?"

"Yeah, but all the buildings kinda look the same on the maps. Why?"

"She lives closer…."

"You mean IN your apartment building?"

"Yeah and you know how we live at 45. She's only living in 46. That's the apartment NEXT DOOR! Jack's pleading with us to move tonight, even asking Jess if we can move in here. He's horrified…."

"I bet he is. Finding out he lives right next door to his teacher! I'm surprised you guys have never bumped into her yet!"

"So am I, especially now I know she lives next door. It's too weird. WAY to weird. Especially for Jack. Sadly for him we can't move, at least not yet as we're too settled and I don't have the time to go looking at other places let alone move. And no we're not moving into Jessica's place. But seeing as we're never at the apartment too much I don't suppose it's too surprising….but don't say anything to the others will you? I'm not sure if I want them to know we live right next door to Jack's teacher…."

"I promise I won't say anything boss man….how come you didn't know when I text you the address?"

"I'm not sure. The address did look familiar but you said it was the building opposite….and I had to believe you. I can't blame you for mistaking the building though so don't worry. But now I have to drag Jack home as he'll be so unwilling to ever go back there…."

"Bet he will…."

"I gotta now Garcia but I'll see you guys tomorrow. But please promise not to utter a word. I don't know what they'll think! I'm actually surprised that she's never realised as our apartment's address is in Jack's school file, which she must have looked at, at least once if not more times…."

"She probably doesn't look at the registered addresses of her students. Plus Jessica's address must be in his file too isn't it? He does live there a lot when you 're away…"

"Yeah her address is in the file as well. Always has been."

"I promise I won't utter a word of this to any of the family boss!"

"Thank you Garcia. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Okay bye boss!"

Aaron hung up the call and went back to his dinner in the kitchen.

"So what'd Garcia say?"

"She was shocked! But she's promised not to say anything to the others… and sorry buddy we simply can't move at the moment…."

"But we can in the near future?"

"In the distant future MAYBE….but I don't have the time to look at other places or to move and we're too settled where we are at the moment. It'll be alright buddy. I promise. We'll probably never bump into her anyway, so it'll be okay."

"Can I stay here tonight Aunt Jess? Dad might have a case…."

"Sorry Jack you have to go home with your dad tonight but hopefully next week or very soon you'll be staying here…."

"Dad can I stay here next week?"

"Only if I'm away buddy. You stay here way too much anyway. I don't see you and you don't see me as much as we'd like cos of my work so when I'm home we ARE going to sleep at the apartment."

"What about my friends coming round? They can't come round anymore…not now I know she lives next door…"

"They can still come round when we're there buddy. They don't have to know and no one's ever seen her there so it's okay."

"Okay but I still don't like it and I still think it's WAY too weird…."

"That's alright buddy."

By now they'd finished eating and helped Jess clear up. It had been 2 and half hours since Aaron had arrived. They'd ended up spending an hour and a half eating and clearing up and then sitting drinking coffee but they'd been having a good time chatting over dinner, cleaning up and coffee. By now it was half 7.

"Mind if I nip to the bathroom before I leave Jess? Buddy you can go after me…"

"But I don't need to go…"

"What's the rule buddy?"

"Er….always try to go to the bathroom before a journey? Is that right?"

"Yeah, so you can go pee after me…."

"Okay dad."


	3. Chapter 3

After they'd both used the bathroom and said their goodbyes, Aaron and Jack drove back to their apartment. After parking the SUV in the parking lot, they both got out, Aaron collecting his guns and credentials and his suit clothes, along with his briefcase, and Jack taking his backpack and lunchbox, and they headed upstairs. As Aaron stood unlocking the apartment door to their apartment number 45, they both looked towards the door to apartment 46.

"It'll be okay buddy. She doesn't know we live here. We've only just found out. And we never see her around. But we're not moving….sorry buddy! Come on let's get inside. It's time for your bath and then you gotta go to bed soon…."

"But I won't be able to sleep, not knowing Miss Anderson lives next door…."

"Yeah you will buddy. Don't worry. Come on…."

The next day, as they got ready to leave for school and the BAU, they left the apartment and Aaron was locking the door when there was movement from door 46….and Miss Anderson walked out looking a little rushed….

"Dad….you said we'd never see Miss Anderson….let's go NOW! Please she can't know we live here…."

Miss Anderson was shocked as she turned to leave to see Jack and his dad just finishing locking the door to the apartment next door to her….

"Er…hi….Jack…."

"Dad let's go….NOW! Hi Miss Anderson!"

"You guys live here?"

"If I have my way we won't be for much longer. Dad, she knows. We can't live here anymore….."

"I never knew you lived next door Jack?"

"I didn't know until last night YOU lived next door Miss Anderson. I've been pleading with dad to move since I found out but he says no. I'm so moving into Aunt Jess's for good!"

"Hi Miss Anderson. Er…sorry we didn't know until yesterday night….I'm surprised we've never seen you before…."

"Dad you jinxed it by saying we'd never see her…..can we go now. I only wanna see Miss Anderson in school. Sorry Miss Anderson but I can't be seen with you outside school. I'm not having any mates over now that's for sure. They're all going to Aunt Jess's. Dad we need to go….you'll be late and I'll be late…..well not as late as Miss Anderson…..and she can only see me in the classroom….never here….please dad….."

"Oh right sorry to rush off guys but I'm running late too. Normally I've left by before 8 o clock. I'll see you at school Jack…."

"Yeah see you at school Miss Anderson. Dad we're gonna be late, again…."

"I'm coming buddy…."

"I'm sticking close to you though. I can't be seen near her. She's my TEACHER!"

"Don't worry buddy. Come on let's get going….bye Miss Anderson…."

They ended up walking behind her to the parking lot, luckily for Jack, his dad had parked a distance away.

"Can we at least leave before her dad? We can't follow her…."

"We're going buddy….."

That day at the office, Aaron couldn't help but smile to himself as he thought about Jack's complete horror at knowing he lived right next door to his 4th grade teacher…..Just then Dave popped his head round the door.

"Hey Aaron, what's so funny?"

"Jack's horror at knowing where Miss Anderson lives….and you wouldn't believe it…."

"Didn't Garcia say she lived in the apartment building next to yours?"

"She lives A LOT closer."

"How much closer exactly.?"

"Way too close for Jack….and you wouldn't believe it…."

"So I take it she lives in your apartment building?"

"You could say that…."

"So? How close does she live?"

"Put it this way, she lives in apartment 46….."

"But you live in 45…..NEXT DOOR?"

"Yeah, and I must of jinxed it when I told Jack last night we'd never see her. We never have seen her in the building, well, apart from this morning when we all left the same time…. Jack was mortified. He actually WANTED to get to school….."

"And you guys have never seen her until this morning? How little time do you guys actually spend there?"

"Must be little enough cos we've never seen until this morning. Weird. That's for sure. I didn't even realise when Garcia had sent me the text. It was only when Jess looked at it that she told us why the address had looked so familiar…."

"Wow! Jack lives next door to his teacher! HEY GUYS HOTCH HERE LIVES RIGHT NEXT DOOR TO JACK'S TEACHER!"

"NO WAY!"

"YEAH WAY SPENCER!"

"Hey Morgan, you'll never believe this…" Morgan had just that second walked into the bullpen.

"What's that then?"

"You know Miss Anderson Jack's teacher?"

"Yeah, why? I know Hotch thinks she's attractive…"

"You know your baby girl found her address?"

"Yeah, she lives in the building next to Hotch's. Why?"

"She lives closer. MUCH closer. WAY too close for Jack, that's for sure."

"How much closer Rossi man?"

"Put it this way, not only do they live in the SAME apartment building, but you know how Hotch lives at 45?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She only lives at 46!"

"Next door? No way man! Hotch, you live next door to Jack's teacher?"

"Yeah Morgan…." Hotch was standing outside his office next to Dave, looking down on the bullpen. Just then Matt walked in.

"Hey Matt we got a case?"

"No just dropping some files off with you."

"You just missed some great news."

"What's the news?"

"Well you remember how Garcia found the address for Miss Anderson, Jack's teacher. Well she got the building wrong…."

"Don't tell me she lives IN your apartment building Hotch?"

"That's not the best part. She lives WAY too close for Jack."

"How close?"

"Next door. We live at 45, she lives at 46. How we've never seen her is beyond me. Well except this morning when we left our apartments at the same time….."

"No way? Really? You guys really live next door to Jack's 4th grade teacher?"

"Yeah, we only found out last night. Even when Garcia had text me, I didn't know…."

"You didn't know she lived next door when you saw the address?"

"No but the address had seemed very familiar. It was only when I showed it to Jessica that she realised WHY the address seemed so familiar and told us that she lived next door. But the buildings look the same so I can't blame Garcia for mistaking the building. Oh Dave, we're picking up Jess on the way to soccer on Sunday."

"Sure that's fine. Next door hey? Didn't you say you fancied her?"

"Er….yeah….but only just realised she's good looking. Er….I have to get back to work…."


	4. Chapter 4

After getting home that evening, Aaron, as normal for a Friday, ordered pizza for him and Jack as Friday nights were pizza and movie nights at the Hotchners. Jack had been quiet since arriving back and Aaron knew Jack wasn't very happy.

"So how'd it go at school today buddy?"

"Fine. At least Miss Anderson didn't say anything about living next door. But I still don't like the idea. I still

wanna move…please? We really can't live here anymore…"

"Sorry buddy, but we're staying put. It's okay here though isn't it?"

"The apartment is sure but not our next door neighbour. It's just too weird…"

"How about tomorrow, we do anything you want? We can go anywhere and eat anything….promise…."

"On Sunday can we go hang out at Uncle Dave's instead with Mudgie? We can take clothes to shower and

change at his place after soccer. I don't wanna come back here…"

"I'll call him in a minute and ask him okay? But seeing as he was coming over here, I don't see why we couldn't go hang out at his mansion instead."

"Thanks dad. So we can do anything tomorrow?"

"Yeah buddy we can. And before you say it, we're not moving tomorrow…"

"Aww….you read my mind. But we can go anyplace and eat anywhere?"

"Sure."

"Can we invite Aunt Jess to join us?"

"We sure can. We can invite anyone you want, including a mate. Why where do you want to go?"

"Can we go bowling? And can I call Steve and see if he can come? Then it can be me and Steve against you and Aunt Jess…."

"We sure can buddy."

"Then can we go to Burger King on the way home? And can Steve come with us to eat lunch? We can drop him home on our way back…"

"Sure. How about I call Steve's parents and ask them if Steve can come then I'll call Dave to see if we can hang out at his place. You can call Aunt Jess and invite her bowling."

"Sure. Thanks dad."

"And if Steve can't come you can invite someone else…."

"Thanks dad."

"If she can come, tell Aunt Jess we'll pick her up at say 9.45, give us a couple of hours of bowling time before we go for lunch."

"Sure dad. Can I use the main phone?"

"Course buddy. I'm using my cell…."

"Oh yeah. I'm gonna go call Aunt Jess, but thanks dad. When's the pizza coming?"

"Should be here in about 10, 15 minutes."

"Cool."

Jack ran to the main apartment phone to call his Aunt and, after calling Steve's parents, Aaron turned to Jack.

"Hey buddy bad news Steve can't come. They got plans. Is there anyone else you wanna invite instead?"

"Adam?"

"I'll call them…."

Aaron spoke to Adam's dad and arranged to pick up Adam at 9.50. Aaron would call Adam's dad when they were leaving Burger King, but his dad was more than happy for his son to join them bowling and eat lunch.

"Great news buddy. Adam can come and we'll pick him up after Aunt Jess."

"Aunt Jess can come too. Have you called Uncle Dave yet?"

"Just about to, "

He dialled Dave's number.

"Hey Aaron. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Jack was just wondering if, instead of coming here after soccer on Sunday, we could come back and hang out at your place? We'd have to bring clean clothes and shower at your place after soccer though."

"Sure that's fine. Mudgie will be happy to hang out with Jack all afternoon."

"Thanks Dave. See you on Sunday…"

"Sure Aaron. You still picking me up?"

"Yeah. 9.45 still okay?"

"Yeah, got my shirt ready."

"Got our shirts ready too. See you Sunday Dave."

"Sure Aaron. Bye!"

"Bye Dave!"

"Hey buddy, we can go hang at Dave's mansion after soccer. We'll have to take clothes so we can shower and change when we get there."

"Sure dad! Thanks! We are leaving early enough aren't we?"

"Yeah buddy. We'll have to leave just after half 9."

"That's fine. Least there are bathrooms at the soccer fields."

"Yeah buddy, that's true. But we're picking up Dave at 9.45 and Aunt Jess after that."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Go wash up buddy so you're ready for the pizza!"

Aaron, wallet in hand ready to pay for the pizza, unlocked and opened the door, expecting to see the pizza delivery guy, but instead found Miss Anderson standing there.

"Dad, I've washed my hands…." Jack ran to his dad at the front door and stopped dead.

"Dad, why is Miss Anderson standing on our doorstep. Hi Miss Anderson. Dad I'm gonna go lay the table. I can't be here….bye Miss Anderson…."

"Bye Jack…."

"Hi….er….sorry I was expecting the pizza. It should be here in a minute. What are you doing on our doorstep. You're apartment is next door…."

"Yeah, er…I wanted to make sure everything was okay with knowing we live next door to each other…"

"It's fine with me. Jack hates it, but I can't blame him."

"So how did you find out I lived next door?"

"You remember me telling you about Garcia, our technical analyst?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was chatting with the team online at the office and she only went and looked you up. I swear I never asked her to but then she sent me your address. I only wanted it so that I could try and make sure Jack stayed clear of your place and never found out his teacher lived so close. But at that time I thought you lived in the building opposite. So did Garcia. The address had looked familiar but it was only Jessica, my sister in law and Jack's Aunt who recognised the address and told us you lived next door. Oh by the way she's coming to soccer."

Just then the pizza guy arrived.

"Mr Hotchner? Large half cheese half meat lovers?"

"Yeah that's me. How much do I owe you?"

"$20 even sir."

Aaron took a 20 out of his wallet and handed it to the guy before taking the pizza box.

"Thanks."

"No problem sir. Enjoy…." He walked away.

"I'll leave you guys to your dinner. Oh I did talk to the principal and 5th grade teachers by the way. I'll tell you what they said another time."

"I know this maybe a little weird for Jack but why don't you join us for pizza and you can tell us what the principal and 5th grade teachers said. There's more than enough. We often have leftovers if it's the 2 of us. Cold pizza the next day is pretty nice, especially in Jack's eyes."

"Are you sure. I mean I wouldn't wanna intrude and Jack might not wanna eat with us…."

"He'll have no choice. And he never turns down pizza. HEY BUDDY, LAY AN EXTRA PLACE WILL YOU?"

"WHY? IS AUNT JESS HERE?"

"NO, BUT WE GOT COMPANY….come inside…."

"Thanks…."

"So who's joining us dad…..oh no! Dad! Please! I can't dinner AT HOME with my teacher! Can I eat in my room?"

"Sorry buddy you know the rules. Eating at the table only. Never in your room."

"But I want pizza but I don't wanna sit at the table…..hi Miss Anderson….dad please? Anyone but her…."

"She's gonna tell us what the principal and 5th grade teachers said buddy so she's eating with us. And if you want pizza, or dinner, you eat at the table….so choose pizza or go hungry…."

"I want pizza, I'll never turn down pizza. You have got the half cheese one like always haven't you?"

"Yeah buddy, half cheese, half meat lovers. Same as always…."

"Fine but I'm sitting next to you. Miss Anderson can sit at the furthest place from me…."

"Sure buddy."

"That's fine with me Jack. I know this maybe a little weird for you."

"Just a little Miss Anderson….but I'm okay. Hungry but okay. Can we eat now dad?"

"We sure can buddy, just as soon as you've finished setting the table. I'll get us drinks. What would you like Miss Anderson? Or, as Garcia found out and told me your first name, Emma? Or would you rather I called you Miss Anderson, like Jack will…."

"I can still call you Miss Anderson, can't I Miss Anderson?"

"Sure. And Aaron? It is okay if I call you Aaron isn't it?"

"Sure. Fine with me. Can I call you Emma? At least outside school that is…."

"Sure. Less formal anyway."

"So Emma what would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a soda if you've got one."

"Coke or Sprite?"

"Sprite please."

"Buddy, you want a soda, or water, or juice?"

"Can I have apple juice dad?"

"Sure can. Sit down Emma, I'll bring the drinks over with the plates. Buddy is the table all set?"

"Yeah, you're sitting on the other side opposite dad Miss Anderson."

"Thanks Jack. And don't worry I know this is weird."

"Too weird but I'm hungry and I want pizza and dad won't let me eat in my room….and I wanna hear what the 5th grade teachers and Principal Woods said."

Emma, or Miss Anderson, sat down in the place and Aaron put her Sprite and plate in front of her, put a glass of apple juice and place at Jack's place and a plate and a glass of water at his place, before opening the pizza box.

"Cheese or Meat Lovers Emma?"

"Cheese please…."

"You like the same pizza as me? This is just getting worse…." Aaron put a large slice of cheese pizza on her plate before doing the same for Jack and putting a slice of meat lovers on his own plate before he sat down.

"Sorry Jack…."

"Help yourself to more Emma. There's plenty. Jack and I won't be eating lunch here anyway so no cold pizza for lunch…."

"No but we're eating at Burger King. That's just as good. Oh please don't come to Burger King Miss Anderson, Adam won't like it, neither will I…."

"Don't worry Jack. Was going out with a friend anyway. So you guys doing anything tomorrow?"

"Why do we have to tell you Miss Anderson? You're not gonna follow us are you?"

"We're actually going bowling before lunch with Jessica and Jack's mate Adam. 2 against 2 ."

"Oh right. So about the 5th grade work…."

Just after he'd finished dinner, Jack whispered in his dad's ear

"Dad can I be excused for a minute? Need the bathroom."

"Sure buddy but come right back."

"Okay. Excuse me Miss Anderson….I'll be right back…."

Jack ran off to use the bathroom, leaving Aaron and Emma sitting at the table, both having finished eating.

"Had enough Emma?"

"Yeah. Thanks. You want a hand clearing up?"

"No its okay. Why Jack's coming back. He'll help me. Always does."

"So you order the same pizza every time?"

"Every time I'm home on a Friday. Yeah. Jack loves cheese. I love meat lovers. And when I call the pizza place I only have to say my name and they know my order…."

"Why on a Friday?"

"Cos Friday's here are pizza and movie night. Jack loves Friday's even more cos he can stay up later, well except for tonight as we've gotta leave pretty early."

Very soon Jack returned.

"Help me clear up buddy?"

"Sure. Er dad….she isn't staying for the movie is she? Please say no. The movie is our time…"

"Don't worry Jack, I should get back anyway but thanks for the pizza."

"You're welcome Emma. Come on buddy let's show her out then we can clear up and watch the movie."

"Can I stay here and start clearing up instead?"

"Sure if you want to. See how much you can get done before I come back….got 10 bucks that says you can't clear the table before I return….and a new action figure if the kitchen is clean before I come back…."

"You're on dad! Bye Miss Anderson."

"Just don't break anything in your rush will you buddy?"

"I promise I won't dad. But you'll owe me at least 10 bucks. If I clean the kitchen in time do I get the 10 bucks plus the action figure?"

"Sure. You're on!"

"Awesome. Take your time dad….please…I want the action figure or at least the 10 bucks…."

"Bribery then is it?"

"Works every time. So far whenever Jess has joined us for dinner, he hasn't earned the action figure and only rarely earns the 10 bucks. But I call it incentive. He never remembers having the same challenge every time. Thanks for telling us about the 5th grade work plans though. They do sound very possible and it'll be great for Jack."

"So thanks for dinner and I'll see you and Jack at the soccer game on Sunday?"

"Sure. And don't worry about Jack being uncomfortable with you living next door. He'll come round. Part of the reason we're going bowling and eating lunch at Burger King. Cheer him up and take his mind off it."

"I know it must be hard for him but I'm sure you're right. Thanks for the dinner though."

"You're welcome Emma. So, see you Sunday?"

"Sure. BYE JACK!"

"BYE MISS ANDERSON. PLEASE DON'T COME ROUND AGAIN!"

"JACK! DON'T BE RUDE!"

"SORRY! CLEARED THE TABLE THOUGH. WORKING ON THE DISHES AND KITCHEN. TAKE YOUR TIME DAD! I'VE EARNED THE 10 BUCKS!"

"Wow, he is fast!"

"Yeah when he wants to be…so see you Sunday?"

"Sure. Bye Aaron…"

Emma left and Aaron locked the door behind her and returned to the kitchen. At least when Jack was trying to earn 10 bucks and an action figure there wasn't much clearing up for him to do.

"Can I have a bit more time?"

"Sure. I'm just going to the bathroom. See how much more you can do before I get back…"

"Okay dad! What do I with the pizza?"

"Tell you what, leave that for me to deal with and I won't count that towards clearing up. How's that?"

"Sure. Only gotta dry the dishes…..pizza nights clearing up is easy….."

"Yeah and looks like you might earn the action figure but I want the dishes put away this time…."

"What about the ones I can't reach?"

"Fair enough. Count the pizza and dishes you can't reach as not included. I'll be back in a minute though. But don't break any dishes."

"I won't." Aaron knew that Jack was getting faster every time he was trying to earn the action figure but it did mean Aaron hardly had any clearing up to do…..

By the time he'd returned from using the bathroom a couple of minutes later, Jack had just finished drying the dishes in record time and was starting to rush to put the ones he could reach away.

"Are they dry buddy?"

"Yeah, mainly, was rushing but they're mostly dry. Give me one more minute dad then I can get the action figure…."

"Tell you what you finish doing that, I'll deal with the pizzas and dishes you can't reach then we can stop by the toy store on our way home tomorrow…."

"So I've finally earned the action figure?"

"Yeah buddy. Now I gotta think of a new challenge for you….especially seeing as you're so fast….er…these are still wet…."

"Oh sorry…..told you I was rushing but I've done it!"

"Yeah buddy you've done it. So dinner wasn't that hard was it?"

"No just a bit weird, but I was listening. And eating. The plans sound good dad. Real good."

"Yeah buddy they do. So you think this will be okay for you, I mean the 5th grade work in your 4th grade class?"

"Yeah definitely. It's a perfect idea. So can I pick the movie? I've put all the dishes I can reach away and I've finished."

"Empty the sink first buddy…."

"Oh right. Forgot. Now can I?"

"Sure. Oh I almost forgot. Uncle Dave said that when he sees you on Sunday at his place, he's got a new DVD for you."

"Cool. Which movie?"

"That Planes movie that was in theatres last year and which has only just come out on DVD. I know you've not got that one…."

"Awesome! Can I watch it at his place when I'm there? He's got a real cool big screen TV…."

"Sure. Why not?"

"Could Henry, Aunt J.J and Uncle Will come and hang out with us? Henry will love the movie and we can watch it together. Well along with Mudgie. Mudgie loves movies…. and unlike grown-ups, never complains, never makes a sound and doesn't need to get up halfway through…..and happily listens to us talking….oh Aunt Jess can join us too. If she wants."

"Sure. I'll call Dave and J.J and talk to Jess when we see her tomorrow."

"Thank dad. Oh dad?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"You're not gonna date Miss Anderson are you? Please don't. I know you haven't had a girlfriend in 3 years but she's my teacher….you can date anyone but my teacher….."

"Don't worry buddy I won't. Now go pick the movie…."

"Okay….oh dad?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"You still owe me 10 bucks…."

"Here buddy….put this in your wallet safe…" He handed Jack a $10 note.

"Thanks dad!" Jack ran to his room and put the $10 into his own wallet before running to pick out a movie for him and his dad to watch.

The next day, Saturday, was spent enjoying bowling, eating at Burger King and stopping by the toy store on their way home so that Aaron could buy Jack the promised new action figure.

"I take it he finally earned the action figure and cleared the kitchen?"

"Yeah in record time. I only had to deal with the leftover pizza and put away dishes he couldn't reach. Though they were still wet but he did it. Now I gotta figure out a new challenge for him."

"Wait a minute, how'd he have the challenge if it was only the 2 of you eating? Normally he only gets the challenge when I've been eating with you, or someone else has."

"We had a guest for dinner."

"Dad invited her. Still felt weird eating dinner at home with my teacher….but I earned the 10 bucks and the action figure. Thanks dad!"

"You had Miss Anderson round for dinner?"

"She'd come to tell us about what the principal and 5th grade teachers had helped her plan to give Jack here 5th grade work in his 4th grade class. She just happened to knock on the door a minute before the pizza arrived and so I figured we could talk over the pizza, which we did and the plans sounded real good. I think they'll work too. So you coming round to Dave's after soccer tomorrow Jess?"

"I thought you guys went back to your apartment?"

"Normally but Jack wants to hang out at Dave's place and he says it's okay so we're going to his. Think someone is trying to avoid hanging out in our apartment and it's not me or Dave…."

"I just see Mudgie and the new Plane's DVD Uncle Dave has got for me. Oh and to try and avoid seeing Miss Anderson outside school but I wanna go to Uncle Dave's place and hang out. Oh dad have you called Aunt J.J yet?"

"I will when we get home buddy. Promise."

"Why'd you need to call J.J, when you guys will see her tomorrow at soccer?"

"To invite Henry round to hang out at Uncle Dave's and watch the new Plane's DVD with me on Uncle Dave's cool big screen TV. Oh and can Uncle Spencer come too? Henry will want him to watch the movie with us."

"Sure I can ask him. In fact I can ask the whole team if you'd like."

"Only the team , plus Uncle James, Uncle Matt, Aunt Penny and Uncle Will. Please don't invite Miss Anderson otherwise we're going back to the apartment, or at least I am. Will hitchhike if I have to…. but I got money for bus fare so I'll be okay….let's see, 10, 20,30, 40, 50 SIXTY BUCKS! COOL! Dad will $60 get me bus fare home from Uncle Dave's.

"You got $60 in your wallet buddy?"

"Yeah, but I earned it right?"

"You sure did. You know $60 can buy you quite a few things…"

"I know but I'm saving it. This year I actually wanna buy my own presents for you guys. Oh and I can buy a Christmas present for Henry can't I dad?"

"Course you can."

"Can we stop at the pet store actually? I wanna get something for Mudgie. I got enough haven't I ?"

"Sure. You don't mind do you Jess?"

"Course not. Good idea Jack."

That night, after Jack had gone to bed at his normal school night time, due to it being a soccer game and early start the next day, Aaron decided to turn in early himself and, after locking up and turning off lights, and checking on Jack, he went to his room, closing his door. After changing into his pyjamas, brushing his teeth and using the bathroom, he got into his double bed and tried to go to sleep but found he couldn't fall asleep, even though he knew he needed to sleep to be ready for the soccer game the next day. All he could think about was seeing Emma the next day. He couldn't believe he was falling for Jack's teacher, even though he'd told Jack he wouldn't date Miss Anderson and knew deep down in his heart that it would make Jack unhappy. But he couldn't help his feelings and the fact that he hadn't had a girlfriend since Beth, 3 years ago. As he lay on his back in bed trying to go to sleep but only able to think of Emma and how he was actually looking forward to seeing her at the soccer match, he unconsciously let his left hand slide down under the covers and down the front of his pyjama pants. Before he knew it, he was holding and stroking himself, getting hard as he thought about Emma, being quiet as to not wake Jack but bringing himself to a climax simply thinking of her. Now needing to change his pyjama pants, he got out of bed and pulled the now dirty pyjama pants off and threw them into his laundry hamper in his room. Then, half naked, he went to clean himself up and wash his hands in the bathroom before returning to his bedroom and pulling on clean pyjama pants and climbing back into his bed. He couldn't believe he'd lain in his bed and gotten himself off thinking of Jack's teacher, or , as he now knew her, Emma. He managed to fall asleep eventually whilst still struggling to figure out what to do about these feelings he had for his son's teacher, knowing he couldn't act on them without upsetting his son, which he simply wouldn't do. But, at the same time, he was falling in love with his son's 4th grade teacher. And now he was getting himself off simply thinking of her, which he was highly embarrassed about. Normally he used his hidden stash of dirty porn magazines to help him get relief and get off. Either that or, when he and his team went to cases and stayed in single hotel rooms, like the other guys on the team did in their own rooms, he would watch an adult porn movie whilst getting himself off.

Aaron simply didn't know what he should do. He couldn't ignore his feelings, especially with her only living next door, but, at the same time he couldn't act on his feelings without upsetting and unsettling Jack, something he would never dream of doing. He was simply confused and decided he had to talk to Dave about what he should do.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Sunday, Jack and Aaron, with a bag full of clean clothes and toiletries for them to use to shower at Dave's after soccer, and with Jack in his full soccer gear, holding a bag with his present for Mudgie in and Aaron carrying a carrier bag with his soccer shoes in, to change into when he got to soccer, after both using the bathroom, they left at just after half past 9, Jack wary that Miss Anderson might come out of her apartment at the same time, but she didn't and they went down to Aaron's SUV and drove first to Dave's place and then onwards to Jessica's house.

"Hey guys. Looking good. Ready for the game Jack?"

"Yeah definitely Aunt Jess. I know we're gonna win!"

"How'd you know that already? You haven't even seen the other team…."

"I know but we ALWAYS win. We never lose! We haven't lost since we had dad and Uncle Dave as our coaches!"

"And with a team like ours we'll always win buddy!"

"Yeah the FBI Super Dude's ALWAYS win. Oh Uncle Dave? I bought Mudgie a present. Can I give it to him when we get back?"

"Of course Jack. I bet whatever you've bout Mudgie will love. You spend all your pocket money did you?"

"No just used a little of the $60 I've earned so far…."

"$60? How've you earned $60?"

"Managed to clear the table six times. Each time dad has bet me 10 bucks I can't clear the table in the time it's taken for him to walk our dinner guest to the door. AND on Friday, when he was taking his time with my teacher, seeing her out, and then using the bathroom, I cleared the table AND cleaned the kitchen. Got a new action figure for finishing the kitchen. Dad's always bet that I get 10 bucks if I can clear the table in time and also get a new action figure if I can finish cleaning the kitchen in time. First time on Friday I managed to earn the action figure, as well as getting the 10 bucks. Cool or what?"

"You had your teacher over for dinner Jack?"

"Yeah, dad invited her in. Still was weird eating pizza for dinner at home with my teacher sitting at the table."

"You invited Jack's teacher for dinner Aaron?"

"Only cos came to the door the same time as the pizza came. She'd come to tell us both about the plans she, the principal and the 5th grade teachers had come up with to have Jack do 5th grade work in his 4th grade class. So I figured she could tell us over the pizza dinner. The plans sounded good and I think they might really work."

"Oh right. So why'd you take your time seeing her out?"

"I didn't. We were just chatting about Jack and the plans the other teachers had come up that she'd told us about. Nothing went on David Rossi. She's Jack's teacher, albeit also our next door neighbour. Oh by the way the whole team is coming over after soccer. Called them each yesterday and they said they'd love to all hang out at your place after soccer. Is it still okay if me and Jack grab quick showers when we get to yours? We bought clean clothes and stuff with us."

"That part is fine Aaron. The whole team?"

"Yeah, plus Will and James. Jack wanted them to hang out with him. It did start with only Henry and co and Jess but then included the whole team. So I hope that's okay?"

"Sure I got the room. Did your dad tell you about the new DVD I bought you Jack?"

"Yeah the Planes movie isn't it?"

"Yeah that's right. And got my big screen TV set up so you, and now Henry as well, plus Mudgie can enjoy the movie. Then when you go back home later, you can take the DVD with you and add it to your collection of DVD movies."

"Thanks Uncle Dave. Uncle Spencer will be watching it too. Henry will make him."

"Spencer?"

"Yeah, Aunt Penny might wanna watch it with us too. She'll make Uncle Derek watch it too!"

"Sounds like he's in for a fun afternoon then…."

"Oh yeah. REAL fun. At least he enjoys watching our soccer games."

"Too true. I know you guys had pizza as usual on Friday but how about after we get back to mine, seeing as there will be so many of us, I can order us all pizza for lunch?"

"Awesome! Pizza for the second time in a week!"

"Yeah and if you're hungry tonight, I'll cook you Mac n Cheese! You haven't had that in a few days…."

"Cool, thanks dad!"

By 10am, they'd arrived at the soccer fields and managed to park very near where Jack's game was. As Aaron sat at the back of his SUV changing into his soccer shoes, Dave took Jack and Jess over to the team bench, where a couple of the boys had already arrived.

Aaron was just tying the lace on his second soccer shoe before needing to go and sort out the paperwork with the judges, when he saw Emma walking towards the SUV.

"Hi, you made it then?"

"Yeah, figured I'd get here early to get a good watching position. You look good in your soccer shirt. After only really seeing you in your suit or since then the jeans and t-shirt, this makes a change.

"Why? It's still jeans and t-shirt, just the team t-shirt. I gotta go sort out the paperwork with the judges but come meet Dave and Jess. The other's will probably be here soon but you can talk to Dave and Jess whilst I sort out some paperwork."

"Sure. So what time does the game start?"

"Probably half 10, gotta check the game schedule at the judges table first. They try and spread some games out in case boys wanna watch their mates play in other games. Or if parents have boys in different games."

"That's good of them…."

"Yeah well….it's a good system they got and they are fair. Real fair and they have great rules to make it so the kids always have fun and nothing gets too serious. Come on, come meet Jess and Dave, though you probably have met Jess before."

"Only a couple of times when she's stood in for you, so to speak. So did you leave your guns and everything at home then? I thought FBI Agents always had to keep their guns and I.D's with them…."

"They do and all my stuff and Dave's stuff are this lockbox safe here. We can get to them at any time but they're safe in the box." He showed her the hidden lockbox.

"Oh right. Never knew agents had to keep lockboxes in the boots of their cars…."

"Technically they don't. IF they keep their guns secure at all times. Obviously me and Dave can't keep our guns on us during the games. Plus its handy when I stop by Jessica's house, and other places where I can't take the gun in. Anyway come say hi whilst I go deal with the paperwork before the games start at half 10."

"Hey Hotch!" Alex and James walked up, along with Matt.

"Hey guys. You made it then?"

"Yeah wouldn't miss the first game of the season!"

"Guys this is Jack's teacher Miss Andrews. Miss Andrews this is Alex Blake, her husband Dr James Blake and our section chief Matt Cruz."

"Oh yeah, Aaron's told me about you and the team and you James. Nice to meet you."

"Hotch, why's she calling you by your first name when she's Jack's teacher?"

"Cos I told her she could. I call her Emma. Jack still calls her Miss Andrews. You guys mind taking her to meet Dave and Jess whilst I go sort the paperwork out at the judges table?"

"Hi coach Hotchner!"

"Hi coach Hotchner!"

"Hey Sam, hey George."

"Hey boys."

"Er…..Miss Andrews? What are you doing at our soccer game, and talking to our soccer coach? Oh hi Dr James, Miss Alex, Mr Cruz."

"I came to watch your team win. I heard your guys were real good."

"You ready to save a lot of goals again George?"

"Yeah definitely coach Hotchner. Where's Jack?"

"Over there with coach Rossi. Go join them boys. I'll be there soon. Gotta go do paperwork first."

"There's paperwork in soccer?"

"Yeah, not everyone uses tablets like coach Rossi. Go see what he's got planned for our next win."

"Okay see you in a minute coach Hotchner…."

"Sure boys. I'll be there in a minute."

The 2 boys ran towards where Dave and the team were.

"Come on Miss Andrews. Come meet the famous David Rossi."

"Famous?"

"Yeah crime author famous."

"He's THAT David Rossi?"

"The one and only."

"See you in a minute Aaron…."

"Sure Emma I'll be there in a minute…."

Aaron had just returned from dealing with the paperwork at the judges table when Morgan, Garcia, Spencer, J.J, Will and Henry, in his full soccer gear, walked up.

"Heya Hotch! Hey Jack. Hey guys!"

"Hi guys. Ready for your game Henry?"

"Yeah, course Uncle Aaron. Er….isn't that Jack's teacher talking to Uncle Dave and the others?"

"Yeah, she came to watch Jack's team win. Again. HEY EMMA!"

She turned around when Aaron called her name.

"COME MEET THE OTHERS! Boys! Go run round the pitch to warm up. I'll join you guys in a minute."

"Is Miss Andrew's first name Emma? Didn't know teachers had a first name. Weird….."

The team started to jog around the soccer pitch to warm up. And Emma walked over.

"Emma this is Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, THE Dr Spencer Reid, Henry's mom J.J, or Jennifer Jareau, Henry's dad, Will and this is Henry. Guys this is Jack's teacher Miss Andrews."

"Why are you at Jack's game Miss Andrews? Does Jack know you're here?"

"Every boy on the team whose in my class knows I'm here, including Jack. I came to watch the game. I heard you got a game as well Henry?"

"Yeah, mine's a little later. Why's Uncle Aaron calling you Emma, Miss Andrews? Teacher's never have a first name….only real people have first names. Teacher's aren't human…."

"Teachers are human Henry. And Emma is my first name. It's what I told Aaron he could call me, like him telling me I could call him Aaron."

"Uncle Aaron, you're not dating Jack's teacher are you? That would just be TOO weird….."

"No Henry, we're not dating."

"No we're just apartment neighbours….."

"You what? You live next door to Jack? Uncle Aaron you HAVE to move RIGHT NOW! Teachers can't live next door to their student's. It's a kid's rule!"

"Sorry Henry but I'm not moving at the moment. I don't have the time to even look at places. Plus I don't want to move. Me and Jack are too settled at our apartment. Now if you guys will excuse me, I'll go warm up a little with the team."

"Sure Aaron."

"HEY DAVE! HEY GUYS!"

"Hey Will, J.J, Spencer, Garcia, Morgan, Henry. You ready for your game Henry?"

"Yeah, but mine's a little later today. Jack's is first. I get to watch him before I go play in my game which is cool. You guys coming back to Dave's with us later. Well, sorry Miss Andrews, everyone except you that is. Me and Jack can't have you there. Too weird and a kid's rule. No hanging out with teachers ever! We can only see teachers in school!"

"In that case Jack's broken that rule! So have the boys who know I'm here. So have you!"

"Oh no! Broken a sacred rule! Dad get me away from Miss Andrews! I can't be seen near a teacher, especially a teacher from our school. Wait, isn't that Principal Woods over there? Dad take me home! I'll forfeit!"

"Principal Woods?" J.J and Will looked over to see the principal standing a little way away in jeans, t-shirt and sweatshirt.

"Dad we need to move away in the other direction like NOW! Mom you too! Come on guys. And Miss Andrews you can't been seen near Jack and his team mates! You need to move over that way! No kid can be seen to be hanging around a teacher outside school….Dad, mom don't tell Jack and his mates that the principal is here too. Wait those two beside him look familiar. Isn't that Miss Simons and Mr Nichols? The 5th grade teachers? Dad we have to go home. Mom take us home….please and can Jack come with us, like NOW?"

"Hey Henry dude. Miss Andrews please move away. Kids can't be seen near teachers…."

"Hey Jack mate! You do realise she's not the only teacher here?"

"You what?" Henry pointed towards the principal and the two 5th grade teachers.

"DAD! WE HAVE TO GO HOME! NOW!"

"Why buddy? We haven't played your game yet!"

"No but we forfeit, don't we guys. LOOK!" Jack pointed at the principal and two 5th grade teachers!

"Coach Hotchner Jack's right! We forfeit. What the hell are Principal Woods, Miss Simons AND Mr Nichols doing here, AND Miss Andrews? This isn't school, you guys shouldn't be here, especially near us. We can't be seen with or near teachers unless in class. It's a kids rule! Honest. Can you at least go stand with them over there. We can stay over here but coach Hotchner?"

"Yeah boys?"

"Can't we forfeit? We don't care. This is becoming too much like school. Teachers shouldn't be here! It's a Sunday AND soccer!"

"Sorry boys, we're not forfeiting. Go sit on the bench and we can talk strategies."

"Aww."

"Don't worry boys I'll go stand with Principal Woods and the two 5th grade teachers…."

"Principal Woods and the 5th grade teachers are here?"

"Yeah over there. They heard Jack and his mates played on your winning team and wanted to come watch. I didn't know about kid's rule against seeing teachers outside school. The first time I've heard it. And I'm their teacher. But I'll go stand with them so I'm not seen with the boys."

"You sure Emma, I mean, you don't have to listen to a bunch of 10 year olds…."

"No its okay. I can watch clearly from over there. See you later Aaron. Oh and good luck."

"We don't need luck but thanks. See you later!"

"Bye guys!"

"Bye!"

"So Henry are we allowed to stay around here with the team or do we have to move too?"

"No you guys are okay. You're not teachers. We can be seen with any adult outside school except teachers, or principals. You guys can stay."

"Thanks Henry."

Aaron, Dave and Jack and his team soon forgot about the teachers and principal and managed to easily win their game, 5 nil .

"WE WON DAD AGAIN!"

"Yeah buddy we did it!"

"HENRY DUDE WE WON AGAIN! ARE WE GOOD OR WHAT?"

"You guys are awesome. Untouchable."

"Dad we need to change the team name. FBI Untouchables! That's an even cooler name! Good one Henry!"

"Sorry buddy but the team name stays. It's still just as good."

"When's your game Henry?"

"His team is playing in half an hour. Come on Henry we'd best get you over with your team to warm up. Well done Jack, guys! You did it again!"

"You coming to watch me play Jack?"

"Yeah sure. We all are. Aren't we guys?"

"Course. We love to watch your team play. And plus it's only fair cos you watched us play. We'll be there in a minute!"

"Okay see you in a minute guys."

"I'll be there in a minute Henry. Promise."

"You'd better be god daddy Spencer!"

"We can go watch Henry's team can't we coach Hotchner?"

"Course as soon as we finish up here….but well done guys! FIVE NIL? Great job! Congratulations!"

"WE'RE UNBEATABLE!"

"Tony don't start boasting okay?"

"Sorry coach Hotchner, but we are UNBEATABLE!"

"George great job on stopping all the goals!"

"Thanks coach Hotchner!"

"Jack great job scoring 3 goals!"

"Thanks dad!"

"Great job on the other 2 Sam they didn't know what hit them!"

"I know. Thanks coach Hotchner!"

"FANTASTIC job guys! We did it again!"

"Thanks coach Rossi. Your plans really did work!"

"I knew they would. Well done guys!"

"You guys get a drink of water whilst I go finish up with the judges. I'll be back in a minute. But well done guys!"

"Er….coach Hotchner….?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"The teachers are too near the water table, we can't get drinks…."

"Just pretend they're not there and get a quick drink of water. You guys can do it. Just ignore them."

"Okay… come on guys, let's make a run for it. Make sure we're not seen near them."

"It's okay boys." Dave turned to the team. "I'll go get empty cups for all of you and then bring some water over. How's that?"

"Thanks coach Rossi. That's a great idea."

"I'll come help you Dave."

"Thanks Matt. Be right back boys. Morgan, guys can you keep an eye on the boys whilst we go get them some water?"

"Sure Rossi. You guys were AWESOME! Again!"

"Thanks Mr Morgan. We did try!"

As Aaron was standing at the judge's table finishing some paperwork and signing a couple of different things, he was approached by Emma, Principal Woods and the two 5th grade teachers.

"Hey Aaron! I mean Mr Hotchner….meet Principal Woods, Miss Simons and Mr Nichols, the two 5th grade teachers who are going to help me get Jack started on 5th grade work.

"Hi, I'll be with you in a second….is that everything Judge Thompson?"

"Yeah, thanks Mr Hotchner. See you next week."

"Sure, as long as we're not on case I'll be here. So hopefully see you next week"

"Oh and tell the boys we said great job on winning their game. Their fantastic. Your team never loses! Tell Mr Rossi great job on assistant coach. But great job yourself. You, Coach Rossi and your son and your team are an asset to the league."

"Thank you. Appreciate that. I'll definitely tell them. Thank you."

He turned to the teachers.

"Sorry about that. Can't believe that even in soccer I have paperwork…..get enough of it in my job….oh hi, so you're the guys that are gonna help Jack?"

"Yeah we teach the 5th grade. Nice to meet you Mr Hotchner. Great job on the game by the way. Jack and his team mates are so good!"

"Yeah they surprised even me and I see them every day! Great job Mr Hotchner. I bet you're so proud of your team, but especially Jack!"

"Yeah, course. Hi Principle Woods. Didn't expect to see you here…."

"Yeah well, I like soccer. Didn't know any students from my school played in these teams. Especially didn't know we had some fantastic soccer players like Jack and his team mates!"

"Thank you. Hey Dave, Matt come meet Principle Woods and the 5th grade teachers….er…why are you carrying so many empty cups Dave? And why are you carrying a pitcher full of water Matt?"

"The boys wouldn't come anywhere near the table…."

"Ah the no hanging around or being seen near teachers outside school kid's rule. Heard it before….can't blame them….."

"Dave, Matt this is Jack and Henry's principal, Principal Woods, and this is Miss Simons and Mr Nichols. They teach the 5th grade and are going to co-ordinate with Miss Andrews about giving Jack 5th grade work to do. Guys this is fellow FBI Agent SSA David Rossi, who is also my assistant coach and who comes up with great winning soccer strategies. He's a member on my BAU team. And this is FBI Agent SSA Matt Cruz, he's the BAU Section Chief and my immediate boss, but also a good friend, same with Dave.

"Are you the famous David Rossi, crime novelist?"

"The one and only. You read my books then?"

"Yeah their good!"

"Thank you."

"Hotch we gotta go give the boys this water but nice to meet you guys!"

"Sure, same here."

"I'll be over in a second Dave. Send the other's over here. Due to that kid's rule I can't take these guys near them…."

"Sure….J.J and Will have taken Henry over there. His game starts in 20 minutes."

"I'll be there to watch it with the boys."

Matt and Dave went back over to their team

"Here guys, take a cup and Matt will pour water into each one."

"Thanks coach Rossi."

"Oh and guys Hotch wants you to go over there to him for a minute."

"Sure. Great game guys!"

"Yeah superb game!"

"Thanks guys."

Morgan, Garcia, Spencer, James, Alex, all went over to where Hotch was talking to Miss Andrews and the others.

"Hey Hotch. Rossi said you wanted to see us."

"Yeah, guys this Principle Woods, Jack and Henry's principal, and this is Miss Simons and Mr Nichols. They teach 5th grade and are going to help Miss Andrews give Jack 5th grade work to do. Principle, guys, these are fellow BAU team members and FBI Agents SSA's Derek Morgan, Dr Spencer Reid and Alex Blake. This is Alex Blake's husband Dr James Blake, who teaches at Harvard University and this is our BAU technical analyst and our computer whizz kid Penelope Garcia, the best computer expert and hacker turned extraordinaire in the FBI."

"So you're the famous Spencer Reid? We heard some great things about you, especially you're IQ level….187 is really impressive!"

"Thanks. Hotch here was saying about maybe getting Jack's IQ tested."

"We can arrange for that Mr Hotchner. No problem. It can even be either unofficial or official. Either way whilst is at my school, I agree with both you and Miss Andrew's that it's in his best interest to stay in the grade and class he's currently. It wouldn't be fair on him to ask him to skip any grades so as far as I'm concerned it wouldn't matter in the slightest what his IQ testing came out as he'd stay where he was."

"Thank you Principle Woods. Maybe you could arrange for at least an unofficial test, just out of interest to see how smart he is."

"Sure I can do that. I'll look into arranging an unofficial test when I'm back in school on Monday. We can always then have him officially tested if you and Jack so wish. But I can assure you that, no matter what the result and no matter if it is official, until he leaves my school, he can stay in the same grade and class, we'll just do everything we can to help him and to keep him challenged."

"Thank Principle Woods. I really appreciate that. I hope you guys will excuse me but I have to get back to the team. Hang on a sec…hey Judge Thompson, have you got a bit of spare paper and a pen I can use?"

"Sure here….." Aaron wrote down his home phone number and his cell number before handing the piece of paper to the principle. "Call me anytime when you have got things arranged."

"Thank you Mr Hotchner. I'll do that. I'll let you get back to your team now but I'll call you when I've looked into arranging things. Nice to meet you though. Jack is a great kid and excellent student. He's an asset to the school. You should be proud of him."

"I am and thank you. I'll tell him that. I'd bring him and the team over here but they've got that rule and being kids they don't like teachers."

"That's okay. I understand. Great job on winning though. Your team is amazing. Truly. Jack is an amazing player. Your goalie is too. Isn't that George Miss Anderson?"

"Yeah that's George. And he really is good. Tell the boys in my class I'll see them Monday Mr Hotchner."

"Are you guys staying to watch Henry play?"

"Henry LaMontague plays soccer too?"

"Yeah and his mom J.J is on my BAU team. Her full name is actually FBI Agent SSA Jennifer Jareau but we all call her J.J. We're all good friends with Henry's dad, and J.J's husband Will"

"Sure we'll watch his game."

After soccer finally finished, they were packing up to leave when Jack tugged on his dad's shirt.

"Dad, I need the bathroom before we leave. Will you come with me? It's a public bathroom so I can't go by myself. Your rules but a good rule."

"Sure buddy, I might go myself. Dave we'll be back in a minute."

"Actually I'll come with you guys. Jess you okay here for a minute?"

"Sure. I actually went earlier but you guys go ahead…."

After all 3 of them had used the men's room, they and Jess, with the other's following in their cars, headed back to Dave's house.

"I got at least 3 bathrooms on the same floor upstairs. All with showers so we can shower at the same time."

"Thanks Dave."

They got back to Dave's house and, with the bag of clothes in hand Aaron followed the others inside.

"Guys we're gonna go grab showers first. Get the mud off. You guys go through and grab drinks. I'll order pizza when I come back down"

"Sure Rossi, you guys go ahead."

"We'll be back down soon Jess."

"Take your time guys. No rush."

"Dave you got a 4th shower? Henry needs a shower too. Bought some clothes with us." Will held up a bag.

"Sure actually got more than 4 showers upstairs…."

"More than 4, but only you live here….."

"Big house. Come on guys I'll show you….there are plenty of clean towels and shower stuff in each bathroom "

Dave led them upstairs.

"Will why don't you help Henry use that bathroom….Aaron you can use this one….Jack you use this one and I'll be in the one at the end. See you guys downstairs.

"Dad can I have my clothes? My hands are clean."

Aaron took Jack's clean jeans, clean t-shirt, clean socks and clean underpants out of the bag and handed the clothes to Jack.

"You want me to lower the shower head for you buddy?"

"Please. Can't reach it."

Aaron lowered the shower head in Jack's bathroom so that the boy could reach it easily before going to leave to use his own bathroom.

"When you're done leave your muddy gear outside my bathroom. I'll pack it in the bag with my stuff when I'm done and I'll see you downstairs. Everyone else is downstairs anyway."

"Sure dad. See you downstairs!"

He left Jack's bathroom closing the door behind him and, picking up the half empty bag which had clothes for him in it, he went into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He stood looking at himself in the bathroom mirror above the sink, leaning on the sink as he looked in the mirror and sighed. His mind flashed back to being at the soccer game near a very relaxed and smiling Emma Andrews and felt a stirring in his crotch he didn't want to think about, not at Dave's house. He tried to shake the images from his mind and quickly stripped off all his clothes and stepped into the shower, turning on the water. As he stood there, letting the hot water run over his body, he couldn't shake the images of Emma at both the soccer game and also at his apartment, from his mind and, before he knew it, he was standing in one of Dave's showers, getting himself off to thoughts of his son's teacher, doing his best to quick and quiet. He quickly managed to bring himself to a climax in the shower. He couldn't believe that he'd stood in one of Dave's showers getting himself off whilst thinking about Jack's teacher. He knew that he couldn't help the way he felt but, at the same time, he knew he couldn't act on his feelings he was developing quickly towards Miss Anderson. He quickly washed his body before turning off the water and getting out. After drying himself off and using the toilet, he pulled on his clean clothes and, after packing his dirty clothes into the bag, he put his cell phone, wallet and keys in his pocket and then he left the bathroom, to find Jack's dirty soccer gear lying in a heap outside the bathroom door. He packed those clothes into his bag before going downstairs.

"You took your time Aaron. We've all finished showering. You're the last one down. I thought normally you took quick showers?"

"Yeah but I got pretty muddy."

"Jack was muddier than you."

"Was still dirty. I'm just gonna go put this bag in my SUV but I'll be back in a second."

"Dad I forgot my present for Mudgie. I left it in the back. Can you get it for me?"

"Sure buddy. I'll be right back."

Aaron slid his shoes on and went out to his SUV and put the bag in the back and took out Jack's carrier bag with his present for Mudgie in it, before locking the SUV and heading back inside.

"Here you go buddy. Go give it to Mudgie."

"Uncle Dave. Can I have a drink? Henry too?"

"Sure, what would you guys like?"

"Henry wants apple juice. Can I have a soda?"

"Sure can. I'll bring them through to the TV room."

"Thanks Uncle Dave."

"You're welcome Jack."

Jack ran back into the TV room.

"Coffee Aaron?"

"Yeah thanks Dave. Need it."

"You okay?"

"I'm not sure. Got stuff on my mind that's all."

"Why don't you join the rest of us in the kitchen. I'll get the boys' drinks and put the movie on. Spencer and Morgan have managed to get out of seeing the movie so everyone's in the kitchen. The pizza won't be here for at least a half hour and, once the movie has started, we can talk with the boys hearing. Group talk, unless you'd rather talk alone."

"At the moment I'm not sure what I'd prefer."

"Come through to the kitchen anyway. I'll get the boys settled with the movie and then maybe we can help you over good Italian coffee."

"Thanks Dave. Appreciate it."

Aaron followed Dave through to his kitchen.

"Hey Aaron. You took a while. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just stuff on my mind."

"Matt can you get Hotch a coffee and I'll take these drinks to the boys and start their movie?"

"Sure Dave."

Matt made Aaron a coffee whilst Dave went to see to the boys. Very soon he returned.

"The boys can't hear us now. Movie's started. So Aaron, what's up with you lately?"

"Yeah Hotch you don't look right."

"I got a huge problem guys and I don't know what to do for the best."

"Talk it out with us. We can help or at least try."

"It involves Jack, big time."

"What's wrong with my little man Hotch? He is okay isn't he?"

"Yeah Morgan he's fine. I'm not. Guy's I'm not sure how to say this but it's eating me up inside. Has been since last Wednesday night and I don't know what to do. On one hand if I go with door number 1, I'm happy but Jack will be so unhappy and unsettled but if I go with door number 2, I'll be stuck with these feelings, unable to do anything with them but Jack will be happy."

"Feelings Hotch? This is about Jack's teacher isn't it? You fancy her don't you Hotch?"

"More than fancy Morgan. I haven't had a girlfriend in 3 years but now I think I'm falling in love with Jack's teacher, which I can't do. If I act, I risk everything, her job, her teaching Jack, her happiness, Jack's happiness and everything he knows and is comfortable with. But on the other hand if I ignore these feelings or try to hide them, they not are getting worse and stronger but, although Jack and Miss Anderson will be happy and there would be no disruption, confusion or hurt to Jack, I'll still be unhappy and have all these feelings I can't ignore. I mean in a way I'm already acting on them and it's not right. I don't want to but I already can't help it and I can't help how I feel. What the hell do I do guys?"

"You're acting on them already Hotch?"

"Yeah, hand acting…."

"Ergh….gross Hotch….."

"Sorry J.J but it's how it is. So what the hell do I do guys? I can't act on them and tell even Miss Andrews, or Emma, how I feel and possibly get into a relationship . This would kill Jack for sure and I really can't do that to him, nor to her if anything went wrong, especially seeing as I do sometimes have to go and talk to her at the school as she's Jack's teacher. BUT if I ignore the feelings and urges they just keep getting stronger and I can't ignore them. I don't want to feel this way but I can't help it."

"You know the school doesn't have any rule against teachers dating student's parents as it's considered their private life. So she and you wouldn't be breaking any school rules if you dated."

"But we can't J.J. I can't ask her if she feels the same way without risking anything. And if she doesn't and I tell her how I feel, she'll hate me and then what do I do when I have to go talk to her in school about Jack? Plus Jack is still stuck in the middle. We can't date as Jack would simply hate me, be so upset and it would completely throw his world upside down and I simply can't do that to him. I want him to be happy and settled and comfortable, especially given the fact that George Foyet took his mom away from him. Whatever I do is gonna either ruin his world or end up ruining me. I can't ignore how I feel. I really don't want to be feeling like this for her. I mean I do want a girlfriend but for Jack's sake it would have to be anyone but his teacher. But guys I haven't felt like this for anyone since Beth and Haley. And then look what happened to those relationships. My job ruined both of them as I can't commit the time they needed from me. And nowadays I simply don't have the time to date anyone. I know you'll always have Jack Jess and I appreciate that, I really do but like everyone here knows, me and you lot can be called away on a case at any time. What do I do guys? I can't go on like this and it's only been a few days since I started having feelings for her. More than simple attraction feelings, sexual feelings and, I hate to say it, but love. I told Jack I'd never date his teacher after she left on Friday night and I need to keep the promise."

"She was round your place Friday night?"

"Yeah, she'd come to tell us the plans she'd made with the principal and 5th grade teachers in giving Jack 5th grade work at the same time our Friday pizza arrived so we ended up talking about it over the pizza. But then she left so it was alright. But guys even being near her outside school Jack doesn't like it as he doesn't wanna be near his teacher outside school and really doesn't like the fact she lives next door. Plus the kids have got that rule. So dating is out the question and even asking her how she feels or telling her how I feel is out the question as it risks everything. But I can't stop thinking about her. I'm having feelings and urges I can't ignore and its already killing me. Just knowing she lives right next door is now torture for me. And not only could I not wait to see her when I went to bed last night, which by the way was the first time I acted on my urges for her, now, not only can I not get her off my mind but I can't wait and look forward to even bumping into her in the apartment building or hoping I need to go into school again soon. I don't want to feel this way guys. Not when she's Jack's teacher!"

"Hotch you either have to find out how she feels or you have to tell her."

"But I can't Matt, I simply can't there's no way. Either way of that risks ruining everything and plus, if she did feel the same way, it would be even worse as we couldn't date or go out as it would kill Jack. Even knowing how I felt towards his teacher would kill him and so I have to keep my feelings hidden from him."

"What about if one of us talked to her and asked her what she thought about you?"

"Still too risky. Then if I she says she feels the same way, it's even tougher."

"We could still ask her, make it a passing comment thing. You at least need to know how she feels."

"But none of you guys really know her that good."

"You don't know us women do you Aaron? She, me, Garcia and Alex really got to know each other. She's a really nice person. And what's more not only do I have her number but I do have the excuse to go over to your apartment at any time, for things for Jack or dropping stuff off or simply throwing out gone off food. Really bro, you're fridge was full of gone off food last time you'd gone away. Do you ever empty it?"

"Never get round to it. Plus I don't have the time to empty it before rushing off on a case. But thanks Jess, thought it looked empty and cleaner when I got back…."

"What about if I talked to her Aaron? I could use the excuse that I wanted to know the plans for Jack as he's my nephew."

"And what if she does Jess? I think then I'd have to move Jack and I into your house permanently as it's already torture for me living next door to her."

"And if she does then you guys can at least talk, knowing you feel the same way about each other. And if she doesn't I'm sure between the 11 of us we can help you find a girlfriend."

"I just don't know Jess, guys, what to do for the best. I can't hurt Jack I just can't. But at the same time I can't ignore or help these feelings I'm developing for her. And the pressure of keeping them hidden is already killing me. I can't hide them forever, I can't."

"Er…..Hotch, you might have a bit of a problem, I don't hear the movie….and I think I see movement outside the door. HENRY, YOU THERE BUDDY?"

"Hi dad!" Henry popped his head round the door "We only came to ask when the pizzas were coming. Uncle Aaron, you can't date Jack's teacher!"

"DAD! NO! YOU CAN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH MY TEACHER! YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER DATE HER! I HATE YOU! Aunt Jess I'm moving in with you. I don't wanna live with dad anymore….."

"I'm sorry buddy, I really am. I don't wanna feel this way. I really don't want to be in love with Miss Andrews. I can't date her I know that but I can't help the way I feel and I can't ignore my feelings."

"But you can't be in love with my teacher. You just can't!"

"I don't wanna be Jack, buddy, I honestly don't and I've only started feeling this way since I saw her on Wednesday after noon."

"You fell in love at my school? Can I move schools? No scratch that. Can we move states? There are local FBI offices in every state. You could work at one of them…."

"Sorry buddy but no, we're staying in Quantico and you're staying at the same school."

"But….you're in love with my teacher. You can't be. It can't be allowed!"

"Technically Jack it is. But I think you and Jack need to have a talk."

"Will you help me Jess? I have no idea how to handle this one and he does hate me, he'll have to move in with you."

"Aaron as much as I love him and as much as he is already at my place, he's your son. I couldn't take him from you. You'd just have to work it out. But sure I'll help you. Jack why don't me you and your dad go somewhere quieter and talk?"

"Talk about what? I'm moving in with you! And if you won't take me, I'll move in with Henry! Hey that's a good idea. Dad if I moved in with Henry, I'd only have one home as Uncle Will is always there when you guys go on a case! Cool. Uncle Will? Can I move in with you guys?"

"As much as we love you Jack and love having you around for sleepovers, sadly the answer is no. You live with your dad in your own place."

"Aww…but it was a good idea…."

"Come on buddy lets me you and Aunt Jess go have a little private talk okay?"

"Okay but you SO can NOT date Miss Andrews. I'll even help you find ANY girlfriend apart from Miss Andrews. Don't know how but I would. Honest I would."

"I know you would buddy but I don't feel this way about anyone else. I haven't since your mom and Beth and I really don't wanna feel this way about her. But we need to talk…."

"Can it wait til after the pizza? I'm starving. I can hate you until after the pizza then we can talk. But I can't think on an empty stomach…."

"Fine buddy but you don't hate me really…."

"No but I don't like you being in love with my teacher. That's WAY TOO weird. Even weirder than her living next door. Hey dad, why don't we move in with Aunt Jess? Solve all our problems?"

"I'd still feel this way buddy and I'd still be the one to go to talk to her about you in school. Plus Aunt Jess has enough on her plate without us moving in too. Sorry buddy but we're staying put. We'll talk alone with only you me and Aunt Jess after the pizzas. Okay?"

"Okay dad. I'm sorry I said I hated you but I just don't want you to date, or even marry my teacher, at least until I leave that school, THEN MAYBE you can…."

"Thank you buddy. That's what? Another year and 3 quarters?"

"2 and 3 quarters. Got sixth grade at the school. Sorry dad."

"That's okay buddy. The school does up to sixth grade?"

"Yeah, it's okay though. Once you get to sixth grade, you get to tell the little kids what to do. Me and my mates can't wait to get to sixth grade!"

"Bet you can't. But then you start junior high, where you and your mates will be the youngest kids there…."

"So? That's a few years away yet…."

After they'd all eaten pizza and helped clean up, Aaron, who had just come back from using the bathroom, turned to Jack.

"Ready to talk now buddy?"

"Need the bathroom first dad…."

"Sure buddy. We'll wait for you…."

"Thanks dad…."

Within a couple of minutes Jack had returned.

"Ready now buddy?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna talk….not about this. Why can't you just, I dunno, ignore whatever stuff you feel for Miss Andrews?"

"It's not that simple buddy. Dave can we use your living room for a while to talk in private?"

"Sure go ahead. We'll stay here. But we're here if you want us."

"Thanks Dave."

"Here Hotch, Jess some coffee to keep you going."

"Thanks Matt."

"Dad can I take a soda with me?"

"Sure, here buddy…." He handed Jack a can of soda and he and Jess led Jack into the privacy of Dave's living room and sat down on a big comfy chair and Jess sat down on the couch next to Jack but both of them facing Aaron.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why'd you have to fall in love with Miss Andrews now? You've seen her before, quite a few times and this has never happened before, so what's so different now?"

"I dunno buddy. I really don't know. But for some reason, I've developed feelings for Miss Andrews I can't ignore and I can't help. I really don't want to feel like this for Miss Andrews. Honest. But I really don't want to date her as I know it would be too hard on you. But at the same time I can't ignore the feelings as they're getting stronger and it's already getting too hard to keep the feelings I have for her inside. I've only ever felt this way for both your mom and Beth. No one else, I promise, but now I don't know what to do. If I keep the feelings inside and try to ignore them, I simply won't be happy and it will just eat me up. But if I let them out and tell Miss Andrews how I feel about her, I risk her happiness and more importantly your happiness and place in the world. I know you don't want to stand out or be different, and I completely understand that, really I do, which just makes this harder as the only way to keep you happy and where you'll just be one of the guys and won't stand out just because I'm dating your teacher, is to ignore the feelings and push them deep inside, but this is something I can't do without if eating me up and just making me sadder all the time. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah, think so. You've only ever fallen in love like this with mom and Beth. You don't want to fall in love with her but for some reason you can't help it. How am I doing so far dad?"

"Great."

"You don't want these feelings but you can't ignore them. Is it kinda like when you get hungry, you sometimes try to ignore the hunger but you just get hungrier and hungrier until you have to act and eat food?"

"Sort of buddy. Great comparison….but yeah these feelings are like when you start to get hungry and soon you can't ignore them any longer and have to do something about it."

"But if you do something about it, you risk her being unhappy and I'll be so unhappy. But at the same time, like the feelings of hunger, the feelings you have just keep getting stronger and stronger and you can't ignore them until eventually you're forced to face the feelings and have something to eat, or in your case tell someone how you feel about Miss Andrews. And hope she feels the same way. But you don't want to hurt her and you don't want to hurt me. But if you don't act, you'll just be really sad and unhappy all the time. Is that right dad?"

"Perfect. Glad you're so smart. So you see buddy, if I keep them inside it will just keep eating me up and I'll be sad and unhappy. And the feelings, like when you're hungry, are just getting stronger. But if I let the feelings out I'll end up really hurting you, which is something I never want to do. But I really wish I didn't feel this way, especially about you're teacher and I don't want to act on them but they're already too strong to ignore. So now I simply don't know what the best thing is to do. Either I hurt you and I end up hurt. I really don't want to hurt you but at the same time I can't go on feeling like this without acting on the feelings….what do you think I should do buddy? Your happiness means the world to me and I need to know what you think. Because any way this goes, you're stuck in the middle. Either you're happy and I'm sad or I'm happy but you're sad. I'd much rather you were the one happy but I wanna be happy too."

"What do think mom would say Aunt Jess? I don't know what to think. I want you to be happy dad, I really do and we both deserve to be happy, along with Aunt Jess, who's always happy, but at the same time I really don't want you to either date or hurt Miss Andrews."

"I think your mom would want your dad to be happy but at the same time would want, more than anything, for you to be happy too Jack."

"What do you think dad should do Aunt Jess? I'm too confused and I need to know what you think dad should do."

"I think the only way he'll ever be happy is to act on his feelings. But in doing so, he'll be making you unhappy and that's something I don't want to happen. If Miss Andrews felt the same way as your dad does about her, then maybe they could talk. But whatever way this goes, it'll be hard on both of you."

"Can the others come in here? I need to know what they think dad should do. I don't know dad. I want you to be happy but I wanna be happy too. And I don't want you to date or marry Miss Andrews as everyone would know and make fun of me and bully me and I can't deal with that. I'm sorry dad but as far I think, you can't date Miss Andrews but can you go get the other guys in here so I can hear what they think."

"Sure buddy. And don't worry. I know it would be too hard on you if I did date Miss Andrews and I'm going to do everything I can to make these feelings stop. And I'm going to do whatever I can to not date Miss Andrews. I don't want you to be picked on as it's not fair on you and you don't deserve it. You deserve to be happy and to fit in. But don't I deserve to be happy too?"

"Yeah course you do dad, which is why I don't know what you should do. I need to hear what the other guys think."

"Sure buddy. I'll go get them….and buddy?"

"Yeah dad?"

"I am sorry. I really don't want these feelings and I don't know why I have them now. And I wish I didn't have them or that they would stop but they aren't, their just getting stronger. I am sorry buddy. I really didn't expect this."

"That's okay dad. We can't help how we feel. I can't help loving you, Aunt Jess and especially mom. Aunt Jess can't help loving you and me, wait that sounds a little weird even to me. Aunt Jess, do you love dad?"

"Yeah as a brother in law I do, but not anything more. He's your dad, your my nephew and you guys are my family so of course, in terms of family love, I love your dad and you. But not like your mom loved your dad, or Beth loved your dad."

"Oh right. That's good otherwise it would be a little weird if my aunt and dad were in love with each other, though it's better than dad being in love with my teacher…."

"Sorry Aaron but I don't love you like that. Only as family and as a brother in law, or brother nowadays."

"That's okay Jess. I love you like a sister but nothing more. Your my family, you and Jack. But I'll go get the others buddy and I'll be right back."

"Okay dad but I don't want to make you sad but I don't want you to be in love my teacher."

"That's okay buddy. I understand. Let's hear what the other guys think first okay?"

"Okay dad."

"And buddy?"

"Yeah dad?"

"You never have anything to apologise to me for. At least in this. I'm the one who should be sorry to you. You don't have to be sorry for anything. You're the one who is most important in all this to me. I'll try and do, like I always do, what's the best thing for you. Regardless of me. But I'll right back with the guys."

"I can ask her…"

"What's that buddy?"

"I can ask Miss Andrews how she feels about you but it would have to be when the other kids weren't around, so recess, lunch or the end of the day when the classroom was empty but I could ask her and see what she says. I know I can do it. And if she doesn't have the same feelings, you know that you just have to ignore them. But if she does then you'll have to figure out what to do."

"Thank you buddy. Are you sure? I mean Jess or one of the others can ask her. You don't have to do it."

"I know her the best out of everyone here. I want to do it. You need to know if she feels the same way and she needs to know that you guys can't ever date….."

"Sure buddy. Ask her and see what she says. Do you still want to hear the other guys?"

"I have a better idea, but it would be breaking the top kids rule about teachers. But if it works out it will be worth it and none of the other kids, except Henry, who I can trust to keep a secret, would know I talked to her outside school. Though it would still be weird. You can stay here and Aunt Jess can take me back and stay with me at the apartment for a couple of hours while were there so I'd be okay but Miss Andrews, if she was there, could come over and talk or she could come here. I'm not sure yet. Either way no kid except ?So only me and Henry would know I talked to a teacher, my teacher, outside of school."

"Would you be willing to go back for a while and be with him at our apartment Jess? I'd just rather one of us was there with him for the whole time. You could kinda disappear. Got a TV in my room if you wanna watch it."

"Sure Aaron, that would be fine with me. Jack are you up for it?"

"Yeah, it was my idea. Can we go now and then we can come back here after? I wanna see if Mudgie has managed to finish that big rawhide bone I got for him. He was determined from the minute I gave it to him…."

"Thought I hadn't seen Mudgie for a while…."

"Yeah, he's lying in the TV room busy chewing on the bone….so can we go now? She might be home and if she isn't we can come straight back here can't we?"

"We sure can. Let me just nip to the bathroom and then we can go…."

"Then when we come back, if I've managed to talk to her, we can hear what the other's think dad should do and dad would know for certain whether or not Miss Anderson liked him."

"Good idea buddy. Thank you though for doing this."

"That's okay dad. I want to do this. I want to know what she says."

Within a couple of minutes, Jess had returned.

"Ready Jack?"

"Sure, see you later dad. Hopefully with an answer for you as to what Miss Andrews thinks of you. I have a great memory."

"I know you do buddy and thank you for doing this for me. I'll see you later. Thanks Jess for doing this for me."

"You're welcome Aaron. Jack will be fine. I'll bring him back later. Oh and thanks for letting me watch TV in your room. Surprised you have one in your bedroom…"

"Yeah well, sometimes I have to watch grown up things on TV or movies that are 12 and over….reminds me I got some great DVD's in my room, you might like a few of the movies. No girly flicks though just guy films but great guy films. Action, drama, horror, adult comedy, basically anything that's not a kid's movie….."

"Cool. All above board though I hope?"

"Course. But have fun. Oh and I think we've still got that leftover pizza in the fridge….."

"You had that pizza Friday…."

"Yeah but ate mac and cheese last night…and ate at burger king with you guys at lunch. Didn't fancy eating it at breakfast, though sometimes I do….."

"You eat cold pizza for breakfast sometimes?"

"Yeah it's pretty good and it makes a change. But you guys best get going. Thanks buddy. I'll do something really special for you after this, regardless of the outcome….promise."

"I'm not doing it for a reward but thanks. Come on Aunt Jess, let's go…"

"Oh do you want your guns from the SUV Aaron?"

"Oh yeah I forgot, I'll come get that stuff."

Aaron went out with them and got his 2 guns and credentials from the SUV lockbox, before handing Jess the keys and she and Jack drove off.

Jessica arrived at the building and parked in the parking lot. She and Jack went up to Aaron and Jack's apartment and, as Jessica was unlocking the door, they heard noise coming from the apartment next door.

"She's home, can I go knock on her door?"

"Sure, let me just unset the alarm." Jess unset the apartment alarm, and, leaving the door open, she stood watching from the hallway as Jack stood outside the door of Miss Andrew's apartment and knocked. A minute later, the door opened. Miss Andrews was surprised to see Jack standing there.

"Hi Jack, you okay?"

"Yeah, came back with Aunt Jess for a while. Dad's still over at Uncle Dave's house. Er…..this may be breaking every kid's teachers rule, and I hope I don't get found out but can you come over, I need to talk to you. We got soda and Aunt Jess is here with me. But she'll stay out of our way. I still think this whole next door thing is way too weird but there's something I need to ask you. I can't come inside your apartment. THAT would be wrong. So you wanna come over now?"

"Sure, let's go….oh hi Jessica." She stepped out of her apartment and locked the door before following Jack and his Aunt Jess into Aaron's apartment.

"Sit on the couch, I'll sit on a chair but do you want a soda?"

"Sure. Thanks Jack"

"Sprite again? Or do you want coke?"

"Sprite please…."

Jessica waited until Jack had got the sodas.

"I'll be watching TV in your dad's room if you want me Jack, okay?"

"Okay Aunt Jess. Thanks…."

Jack nervously sat down in living room chair as far away as he could from his teacher.

"So what is it you to talk about?"

"Dad."

"What about your dad?"

"What do you think of him? Er…if he were not my dad and just a guy…."

"He's good looking, fit, a gentleman, which is rare nowadays, very nice, attractive. IF he were not your dad, he might be good boyfriend material…"

"So do you like him?"

"Do you mean do I like him like him?"

"Yeah that, I am only 10…"

"Yeah I do fancy him and have feelings for him but I couldn't date him and he couldn't be my boyfriend cos he's your dad. But yes Jack, I do really like him. In fact I think he's really good looking."

"So if he were not my dad, would you want him as a boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Do you love my dad? Oh no I just said it!"

"Sadly for me Jack yeah I do but I can't date him and he can't be my boyfriend cos he's your dad. Why are you asking me this?"

"My dad really likes you, really, really likes you, like he loved my mom. He says he's falling love, which is gross, and says that he's developing these feelings for you that he only ever felt for mom and Beth. I'm not sure what feelings they are but, yeah he's got feelings for you which are getting stronger and which he can't ignore. But he doesn't want to feel like this and he doesn't want to date you cos he doesn't want me to be unhappy but he says that if he keeps the feelings inside and ignores them, something he says he can't do, then he'll be unhappy. At the moment he doesn't know what to do. Either he'll be happy and I'll be unhappy or I'll be happy and he'll be unhappy. I want my dad to be happy and I want to be happy. But you guys can never date as I forbid it!"

"He has feelings for me too?"

"Yeah, he doesn't really want them and I don't want him to have them but everyone can't help how they feel. He says that these feeling are like hunger. You get hungry, you try to ignore the hunger, but you get hungrier and hungrier and the hunger keeps getting stronger until your forced to face your hunger and act on it and eat something. That was from me, trying to understand what dad was saying. Good or what?"

"Very good Jack. So he's really got feelings for me too? And they're getting stronger and harder to ignore?"

"Yeah."

"I'm the same. I got feelings for your dad which are only getting stronger…"

"Oh no! I was really hoping you'd say you weren't interested in my dad….."

"Sorry Jack, but it's the truth. But I know we can never date…."

"You're right there NEVER! Dad thinks so too. So, like dad is for you, are you falling in love with my dad? If you are then I have to move schools, next week!"

"You'll be staying in the same school, but I'm sorry Jack, the answer is yes, I think I am. And I don't want to feel this way either and I wish I didn't, like your dad, but, like your dad, I can't help the way I feel. The feelings I have are only getting stronger and I can't ignore them forever. I just didn't know your dad felt the same way about me. But we can't do anything or act on our feelings and so have to try to keep them inside, which is getting harder and harder….and what's more the school doesn't have any rules against teachers dating the parents of their students, deciding that us teachers deserve a private life."

"Can you move away? Dad says we can't but teachers can work in any school, there are loads of schools, in other states…."

"Sorry Jack I like the school and my job. I'm happy there."

"Can you at least move to live someplace else instead of next door?"

"Sorry Jack but no. I like that apartment and I'm settled there."

"Then what do I do? If you and dad date, then you'll both be happy but everyone will pick on me and bully me and I'll hate you two being together and I'll be so unhappy. But if you don't then you and especially dad will be unhappy. AUNT JESS!"

Jessica appeared from Aaron's room.

"Yeah Jack?"

"Can me and dad move in with you?"

"Sorry Jack but your dad says no. He wants to stay here….why?"

"Miss Andrews loves dad, and dad loves her but they can't date. They don't want to and I forbid it! I'm so confused now Aunt Jess. We need to go back to talk with dad and the guys. Sorry Miss Andrews but I can't have you dating my dad. It would just be way too weird and wrong."

When Jack and Jessica returned to Dave's, Aaron greeted them at the front door.

"So was she at home?"

"Yeah and now we got a problem but can we go inside? Oh but I need to use the bathroom first. Forgot to go before we left….."

"Sure buddy come inside. Hey Jess, thanks for doing this."

"No problem Aaron. I was actually enjoying watching Hugh Jackman shirtless!"

"You were watching on the Hugh Jackman movies?"

"Yeah. The Wolverine That guy is hot!"

"I'm more interested in the action and fighting. Never thought of him like that. Never guys that way…too weird…."

They all went inside, and, whilst Jack was in the bathroom, Jessica and Aaron went to the kitchen.

"So was she home?"

"Yeah, but I'll Jack tell you what she said. But it's not good news…."

They all went into the living room, where Jack soon joined them."

"Hey Jack, you don't look happy little man…."

"I'm not happy Uncle Derek. I talked with Miss Andrews and dad, she feels the same way and says all the same things you did. She's falling in love with you dad. But she won't move jobs or apartments."

"She has feelings for me Jack?"

"Yeah, and like you, hers are getting stronger and stronger and she can't ignore them forever. She doesn't want them, like you don't and says she knows you guys can't date. I forbid that you date! She said that, if you were not my dad and just a guy, you could be her boyfriend. She called you good looking, fit, a gentleman, which she says is rare nowadays, very nice and attractive, whatever that means. But yeah, she's got all the same feelings you have that she can't ignore but doesn't want to act on. Now what do you do dad? What do I do? She's my teacher. You guys CANNOT date!"

"Jess, guys what do I do? She feels the same way and we can't ignore the feelings forever but we can't date…."

"You could talk to her. See what she says…you know she feels the same way."

"And she knows dad feels the same way. And that he's falling in love with her."

"I am so sorry buddy. I was hoping she wasn't interested in me or that she didn't have feelings. I simply don't know what to do now….help me buddy. Please, I need your help. What should I do?"

"You're asking me? I'm only 10. I don't know anything about love. To us 10 year olds, girls are to be avoided cos they got cooties and we boys don't want cooties. But now George has got cooties. He kissed Tess on the cheek, it was gross!"

"George your goalie?"

"Yeah, he likes Tess in our class. But girls have got cooties and are to be avoided all costs!"

"Oh I remember cooties! Spent the entire 4th grade avoiding girls cos of cooties!"

"Wait, you were once 10 and in 4th grade too Uncle James?"

"Yeah I was."

"I remember the 4th grade too. Cooties were bad, even back then…."

"YOU were 10 and in the 4th grade Uncle Dave?"

"Yeah Jack a long time ago…."

"Must have been decades, or centuries ago…..how old are you?"

"Er….I think 58?"

"Wow! Your ancient Uncle Dave! Cool but ancient!"

"Thank you Jack!"

"I remember cooties too Jack. 4th grade was the best!"

"YOU were once 10 and in the 4th grade? Dad, I thought grown-ups were never kids! That's too weird to think about Uncle Matt of you and Uncle Dave once being 10. WEIRD!"

"Too right mate! Too weird!"

"You should at least talk with her. You both know how the other one feels and you both feel the same way."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Talk to her, see what she says."

"I'll even come back with you and stay in the apartment with Jack whilst you talk. And if it comes to it, he can stay with me tonight if you want. You can drop me and him off at my place and I can take my car to your place in case I need to drive us back to our place."

"We're only gonna talk Jess, nothing more and nothing can ever happen."

"Just saying you don't need to worry about Jack."

"Thanks. Dave is it okay if we shoot off? I'm not sure if I can wait another day to talk with her."

"Sure Aaron."

"Hey Jess, why don't we give you a lift to Hotch's place, you pack any stuff for Jack and we can give you guys a lift home? That way Hotch has all the time in the world and Jack can be away from there and be happy this evening."

"Thanks James. Aaron you head back now, we'll follow you…."


End file.
